Regal Academy:Aurora's Grandson
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Join Aurora's Grandson Kendall T.J. Aurora as he joins Regal Academy as he joins Rose, Travis, Hawk, Joy and Astoria in their adventures. See what he can help with. Pairings Inside the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with a very new story. I will do a Regal Academy fanfiction. The pairing are the following**

 **Kendall x Joy**

 **Rose x Hawk**

 **Travis x LingLing**

 **Shawn x Astoria**

 **So guys leave a Review and thank you for your continuous support. So let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Regal Academy. All right goes to the owner**

 **Chapter 1:The Arrival to Regal Academy and A Sleepover**

Kendall Taylor Jackson just your average teen right. Well you are wrong he is a descendant of a fairy tale. To Be exact his grandmother is Aurora. This is where our story begins.

Kendall groaned as he gets himself out of bed.

"Out Of all the days our school just had to start it just had to be today"Kendall groaned

He took a shower and put on black denim jeans with a pair of black high top sneakers with a Silver outline. He wore a Black shirt with a Silver Moon and a Silver and Black jacket. He styled his blonde hair in a Messy Spike as he rubbed his Silver eyes as he puts on his Full Moon Necklace with a Aurora along with a Black watch

"Kendall honey come down it's time for you to go to school"His mom Katherine said

"Coming"Kendall said as he grab his black and Silver Backpack.

"Alright here you go"His dad Thomas said as he handed a gold key with a pumpking on top as Kendall looked at his dad.

"Okay what is this?"Kendall asked

"Oh just trust me why don't you see if Rose and Travis are ready to go and you'll find out soon it will be useful"Thomas said as he nodded then left

Kendall still remembered how he, Rose and Travis met. He and Travis where best friends ever since they were 10 when they met in elementary. They met when Kendall was practicing his guitar since he was shy when he was a kid.

They met Rose during summer after they graduated from Elementary. They were hanging out at the park when he saw a blonde girl walking around alone and lost. They approached her and they helped her find her parents

Kendall then noticed he was at Travis house as he knock on the door. Travis came out as he saw Kendall

"Hi Kendall"Travis greeted one of his long time friend

"Hey man ready to go?"Kendall asked

"Not yet I'm joining Rose actually and knowing her she might still be asleep"Travis said as Kendall nodded

"Alright see you man I'm gonna go ahead"Kendall said as Travis nodded as Kendall left

 **(Park)**

Kendall was walking through the park as he saw something shining as he went over to it and picked up a Crystal sphere with a Dragon inside. Kendall then heard a screech. He turned around and saw a Eagle with a Red Blazer that was closed as it landed and took Kendall bag.

"Hey come back here!"Kendall shouted as Kendall chased the Bird.

 **(Alley)**

Kendall ran into a alley as he followed the Eagle as it perched itself on a bar as he drop a Bag into Kendall arms

"Wonder what that's about?"Kendall asked as he felt a shaking inside his bag as he took out the key as it launched itself into a wall as it opened up a door that appeared

"What the?"Kendall asked itself before the Eagle swooped itself into the door as Kendall was pushed into the door by the Bird.

 **(Fairy Tale Land)**

"AHHH!"Kendall shouted as he was falling from the door. His clothes changed to a Black Shirt with a Red Jacket. He also gained some Black Jeans with his Silver High Top Sneakers as he still had his necklace and his watch.

"Huh oh great another student"A familiar green Dragon said as he caught Kendall as he flew him down to the entrance of a school.

Kendall looked around as he looked up and saw the Dragon that caught him. He blinked and then blinked again. He shrugged his shoulders since his parents did told him about Fairy Tales and Dragons.

"Tha"Kendall didn't finished as the Dragon left the Eagle landed on his shoulder

"Now you made yourself known. Oh well might as well give you a name even though you kinda did put me in this mess. How bout Ghost"Kendall said as 'Ghost' looked at him with a Are you Serious look or something like it

"What it's perfect. You come out of nowhere and appear without someone seeing you like a Ghost"Kendall said as Ghost screeched in approval.

"I see your talking to your familiar"A voice said as Kendall turned around and saw in his mind the most beautiful girl ever. She had short Blue Green hair. Eyes that are like gems and skin so flawless. It was like she was a Angel from above.

"I'm Joy LeFrog granddaughter of Doctor LeFrog"Joy introduced herself as Kendall stumbled with his words.

"Kendall Taylor Jackson but most people me Kendall"Kendall introduced himself once he found his bearings

"You're a new student aren't you?"Joy asked as Kendall nodded

"Yeah where am i by the way?"Kendall asked not fully aware where he was

"Oh you're in Fairy Tale Land"Joy said as she saw the confused look on his face which she admitted was very cute on him

"Wait a minute...You mean where Fairy Tales are actually real?"Kendall asked calmly as Joy nodded as he thought _'Rose would love this place'_

"We might as well get to school before we are late"Joy said as Kendall nodded as they left with their Frog and Eagle Familiar.

They arrived at the Academy as they saw a girl with long pink hair with green. A guy with dark blue hair and Travis as they went over to them.

"Hey there I'm Kendall Taylor Jackson and this is Joy LeFrog"Kendall introduced himself and Joy as they smiled

"Hi there I'm Hawk Snow White grandson of Snow White"Hawk said as the pink haired girl stepped forward

"I'm Astoria Rapunzel"Estoria introduced herself as Kendall and Joy nodded

"Travis I didn't know you go here?"Kendall said with a smile as he and Travis bro hugged

"Wait how do you know each other?"Joy asked as she blushed when Kendall looked at her with a smile

"Me,Travis and Rose have been friends for a long time ever Since we were 11"Kendall said as they began Walking to the courtyard

"So Who's your grandparents?"Hawk asked

"My grandfather is Professor LeFrog"Joy said as they turned to Kendall

"I have no clue"Kendall said before Cinderella stepped forward as she looked at Kendall

"Oh my who are you young man?"Cinderella asked

"Kendall Taylor Jackson and if I'm right you are headmistress Cinderella"Kendall said

"You are correct now let's see. You have a key right?"Cinderella asked

"Yeah here"Kendall said as he hands her his key. Cinderella smiled as she look at Ghost with a smile

"I see you found him after all. Kendall I think your name here should be Kendall T.J. Aurora. You are the Grandson of Professor Aurora"Cinderella said before they heard a scream as Kendall recognized it

'It's Rose isn't it'Kendall thought as Rose was shown as Kendall zoned out

"Kendall KENDALL WAKE UP. CAN YOU BELIEVE FAIRY TALES ARE. REAL"Rose shouted excited as she began admiring all of the Fairy Tale Kids as Kendall snapped out of it then chuckled at his friend behavior

"What's happening?"Kendall asked noticing Students going somewhere

"Well we're going to the Auditorium to get assigned to our team"Joy said as Kendall nodded as Joy held Kendall's hand unintentionally as they went to the Auditorium not noticing Hawk and Travis smirks

 **(Auditorium)**

Kendall sat behind Joy as he saw Their Teachers standing In front of them stood a mirror. Kendall decided to zone out until he heard his name as he saw his friends as his team

"KENDALL AURORA"Snow White announced as Kendall opened his eyes as he walked to the front. Oblivious to all the girl around him who were staring at him with love. Joy who saw this was glaring at them.

Kendall walked to the front and saw Rose, Travis, Hawk, Astoria and Joy all of which looked at him with a smile which he returned.

"Now it's time for the challenge to begin"Snow White said as they saw a flying stamp as it left

"You Must retrieve the six Stamp and stamp your team's paper with all six stamps before the school day ends"Snow White said as Kendall mind began to form plans. After all it can't be hard to find six stamps. He then noticed Astoria expression

"Umm...Astoria everything alright?"Kendall asked as Astoria looked at him

"Not really. I need to get perfect grades if I want to be Headmistress someday"Astoria said

"Hey don't worry we got your back""Hawk said as the others nodded

 **(Couple Of Minutes Later)**

Kendall eye twitched as he and The group saw the Stamp on of the ledges of a pointed mountain in the arena

"Okay now this is just crazy"Kendall said then he checked the wall and saw that it was strong enough for him to climb and he saw it was kinda slippery as he grabbed his gloves so he can start climbing

"Hey guys I can climb this and get the stamp but I need to get a good run to grab that ledge"Kendall said putting on a pair of black climbing gloves as he then began running

"I can help you Kendall"Rose said running along side him as Kendall paled since he knew how clumsy his friend is

"Rose wait"Kendall said before Rose tripped as she grabbed Kendall by his coat before they twisted as Rose pulled herself up as Kendall tried to stop his falling before bumping into someone as Kendall held onto them as he made them spin as he fell on his back as the person he bumped into fell on top of him as he closed his eyes as he felt something touch his lips

Kendall opened his eyes as he saw he was kissing Joy. His eyes widened as Rose looked sheepish. Both teens then separated as both blushed

"Sorry Joy. I kinda didn't mean to.."Kendall trailed off embarrassed

"It's fine"Joy said as she stood up as Kendall followed suit then he turned to Joy as she turned into a Frog

"Oh My Gosh...Joy turned into a Frog like in the Princess and The Frog"Rose said then he turned to the others

"So does that mean one of us has to kiss her?"Kendall asked as he noticed Hawk and Travis smirks

"Not it"Hawk said

"Not it"Travis said

"Not it"Astoria said

"Not it"Rose said

"Not..Oh great"Kendall said with a small blush

"You need to kiss her"Hawk teased as Kendall blushed

"Wait...You mean you know that I...like pizza"Kendall said as he saw the girls look at him while Rose smirk

"Yeah you do like Pizza"Rose said as she shifted her eyes towards Joy

"Um...right we should probably turn Joy back to herself again"Kendall said as the guys and his childhood friend smirk.

Kendall picked Joy up as he then kissed her as she turned back to human form as they separated as he saw he was carrying her bridal style as Both teens blushed as Kendall let Joy down gently

"Thanks"Joy said blushing as Kendall nodded as Joy went to her friends as they noticed their smirks as Joy noticed it

"What?"Joy asked curiously as they turns back to Kendall

"Oh nothing"Rose said

Kendall then began running again as he then planted his foot at the bottom then used it to jump up as he then grabbed the onto a ledge as he planted his feet on the rocky surface began to climb up as his new teammates looked at him in shock

"How was he able to do that?"Astoria asked as Rose grinned

"Kendall's been practicing parkour for a long time now along with Rock Climbing so to him this is a hobby"Rose said

They watched him climb until he was at the part he can grab the stamp as he grabbed it and climbed down. He then jumped and grabbed a pole as he then let go. he then grabbed another one as he then jumped off then rolled as he did a small jog then stopped as he saw his team approached him

"Got it"Kendall said as Astoria showed the paper as he stamped it as it showed a spindle as Rose looked at it excited

"Oh my God it's the spinning wheel from Sleeping Beauty"Rose said excitedly as Kendall chuckled

"Yeah it's the spinning wheel that my grandmother prick her finger on"Kendall said with a chuckle as he checked his watch

"Hey guys we still need to find Headmistress Cinderella stamp"Kendall said as they ran back to the school

 **(Couple Of Minutes Later)**

The group arrived at the ballroom as they looked around as Kendall looked at the chandelier in thought

"The Cinderella ballroom. If The Cinderella stamp would be anywhere it would be here"Astoria said as Joy looked at Joy

"It's a good thing we have Cinderella Granddaughter with us"Joy said with a smile then turned into a questioning look when Rose looked away

"The truth is I don't really know if I'm related to Cinderella"Rose said as Travis looked at her in shock

"Then why are you here if you're not related to headmistress Cinderella?"Travis asked as Kendall looked at him

"Travis. This Is Rose we are talking about"Kendall began as he looked at Kendall

"She'll/I'll do anything just to be in a Fairy tale for a day"Kendall and Rose said at the same time. Kendall with a deadpan voice and Rose with a excited voice.

"Right well since you're not from Fairy Tail land. Just let us do the work"Astoria said

Astoria then used her hair to climb to the top of a pillar as the group looked at her as she used her hair to climb to the chandelier

"Good thinking Astoria that would be a perfect place to hide the stamp"Hawk said as Rose saw a lever as she began running towards it as Kendall saw her

"I bet a little light will help her find the stamp"Rose said as she pulled the level as Kendall and Hawk looked at Rose

"ROSE WAIT!"Both teens shouted as Astoria was blinded by the light as she slipped and fell as she then smirked as she used her hair to catch herself as Rose ran towards her

"I got you"Rose said as Astoria then retracted her hair as both her and Rose fell on top of each other as Hawk helped Astoria stand

"Rose that was very dangerous. You couldn't been seriously hurt since you don't have any powers"Astoria said as Travis helped his friend stand up

"I just want to help"Rose said sadly as Astoria smiled

"Well that's fine but I'm a Rapunzel. I have Ivy Hair. I can take care of myself"Astoria said before she used her ivy hair and wrapped it around Rose waist and lifted her to the chandelier as Rose began looking for the stamp as they didn't noticed Vicky and her team walk in

"Oh look. The circus is in town"Vicky said to her team

The group looked at Rose as Travis and Kendall looked at Astoria

"So how long do you think before Rose finds the stamp?"Kendall asked the group

"I have no clue but she's safer in my hair than on her two feet"Astoria said

"That's not saying much"Travis said as Kendall chuckled

"Travis remember this is Rose we're talking about"Kendall said as Travis smiled as Rose found the stamp

"I got it"Rose said excitedly as Travis, Joy and Kendall cheered as Vickie smirked as she tossed a vial as Rose began to slip as she held on to one of the candles as the stamp fell as Vickie caught it

"How does it feel to be in second place Astoria"Vickie said stamping her team's paper as she left as she laughed evilly as Astoria glared at her with anger as Kendall placed a hand on her shoulder

"They're not worth it Astoria"Kendall said also glaring at them

 **(Couple Of Hours Later)**

The Team arrived at the Auditorium as Astoria handed the paper to Snow White

"Well it's about time. I hope in the future your grades improve"Snow White said as a someone handed Astoria their grades as she looked at it as she looked at it in shock as Joy then looked at it

"Uh...Rose"Joy said as Rose took the paper and saw her grade

"So what? This Is Fairy Tail land anything can happen"Rose said as Astoria took the paper

"You don't know anything"Astoria said then she looked at it as she whispered "Anything can happen huh?"

"Everything alright Astoria?"Kendall asked

"You know Rose you're right. By the end of the year we'll be the best team"Astoria said as they agreed

 **(Hallway)**

Kendall, Rose and Travis were walking down the hallway as Kendall looked at his two friends

"So we're still on later right? After all the next day is the weekend?"Kendall asked

"Yeah we still are. You're picking us up at Rose house right?"Travis asked as Kendall nodded

"Right well I'll see you guys later"Rose said as she left followed by Travis as his grandmother approached him

"Hello Kendall"Aurora said as Kendall smiled as he hugged her

"Hey Grandma. I always wonder why you told me the sleeping beauty story at night when I was a kid"Kendall said with a smile

"Yes and I'm finally glad that you can visit my castle"Aurora said as they got in a carriage as they left for Aurora Castle

 **(Aurora Castle)**

Kendall and Aurora walked through the castle as Kendall looked around in awe as they arrived at Kendall's room

"I hope you like it Kendall"Aurora said as Kendall looked around. It had a Silver and Grey bed with Walls that changed colors

"Yeah I loved it"Kendall said as they went to the dining room as Kendall then remembered something

"Speaking of which Where are my two adorable cousins?"Kendall asked with a smirk as Aurora giggled

"While you may have been born before them but you know how they hate it when you call them that"Aurora said to her grandson

"I know but hey I can't help it"Kendall said as his grandmother looked at him

"You know two of you're teammates told me something?"Aurora said to her grandson

"Really what is it?"Kendall asked wondering what his new friends told his grandmother

"That you like Doctor LeFrog Granddaughter. Joy was it?"Aurora asked as Kendall blushed

"Uh...I think they're just imagining things Grandma"Kendall said as Aurora looked at him sternly

"Kendall"Aurora said strictly knowing her grandson was lying

"Fine I do like Joy"Kendall said blushing as Aurora

"Maybe I should tell Doctor LeFrog"Aurora said as Kendall paled

'I'm doomed'Kendall thought as Aurora saw her grandson face

"Oh don't worry I was just joking"Aurora said as Kendall sighed in relief before he gulped as his grandmother next word "Maybe"

They arrived at the dining room as Kendall looked at all the pictures of him and his friends and his family

"I can't believe you have all of this pictures"Kendall said grabbing one of him when he was 4 years old

"Yes and now I think you might need these"Aurora said as a box appeared as it opened revealing a Sun designed sphere and a flute-dagger with a hole in the center **(AN:Think the Dragon Dagger from Power Rangers except with a hole for a sphere in the center hilt)**

"This is your wand. Why don't you try it out"Aurora said as Kendall grabbed the sphere as it split into two as inside it had a orange orb as a grey handle appeared as Kendall held it

"LIGHT MAGIC!"Kendall said as a orange mist appeared as Kendall touched it then it hit a picture as it started to shine as he used it again as he thought of a cat as a cat made out of light appeared as Kendall grinned

"Okay now this is just too cool"Kendall said as his wand disappeared as he then felt something glow as he grabbed the crystal he found in the park

"So you do have the lost Dragon Crystal"Aurora said with a smile as Kendall put the crystal in the hole as the dagger glowed for a bit

"What just happened?"Kendall asked

"It means the crystal accepted the dagger but it can't compare to our family's item the Aurora Sword holds much more promise when using One of the Crystals"Aurora said as Kendall looked at her

"Crystals?"Kendall asked his grandmother

"Yes there are different crystals containing different animals. Each one containing different abilities but one thing is for sure. They can call different armors. It always depend on the tune that you play"Aurora said

"Alright then. Let me try it then"Kendall said as he place the Dragon Crystal in the hole as he began playing a calm tune

 **(AN:Think the tune of Photograph by Ed Sheeran)**

Kendall then closed his eyes as he didn't noticed a Aurora exit the dagger as it spread throughout Fairy Tail land as everyone felt at peace. Kendall was thinking of Joy while he was playing with as he continued playing

 **(With Joy)**

Joy was currently packing things she needs for the sleepover since Rose invited her as she heard the tune as she felt someone was thinking about making her feel like she was being loved by someone as she closed her eyes as she listened to it

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall then played the final part as he stopped as he smiled

"That was amazing dear"Aurora said as he smiled

"Thanks. Speaking of which I gotta go"Kendall said as he then find somewhere to put the dagger

"I assume you have somewhere to go or do?"His grandmother asked

"Yeah. Me, Rose and Travis are having a sleepover"Kendall said as his grandmother handed him a Black sheet for his dagger

"Here it might help for your dagger"Aurora said as Kendall saw it had straps that can blend with the color of his jeans as he tied it around his thigh as he placed the dagger inside the sheet as he left as Aurora went to a phone as she dialed Professor LeFrog number

 **(With Doctor LeFrog)**

Doctor LeFrog was talking to his granddaughter

"Stay safe Joy alright?"LeFrog asked his granddaughter

"I will grandpa bye"Joy said as she left as LeFrog waved her goodbye as he picked up the phone

 _ **"Hello"**_ LeFrog said

 _ **"Hello LeFrog"**_ Aurora said as LeFrog smiled

 _ **"Hello Aurora what can I do for you after all it's been a while since you called?"**_ LeFrog asked

 _ **"Yes it has been a while I just want to know if Joy had any feelings for Kendall?"**_ Aurora asked

 _ **"We just talked about it. Joy does seem to hold some sort of feelings for you grandson. I assume he feels the same way?"**_ LeFrog asked

 _ **"Yes he does. We should just let then let them be and do this at their own pace"**_ Aurora said

 _ **"I was thinking the same thing. Goodbye Aurora"**_ LeFrog said

 _ **"Goodbye and I'll see you tomorrow"**_ Aurora said as they handed up

 **(With Kendall during the call)**

Kendall arrived at the gate as he saw the team there as he approached them

"Hey guys I don't mind you being here but how did you know?"Kendall asked his friends

"Oh Rose invited us. If that's fine that is?"Astoria asked as Kendall chuckled

"I don't mind. Anyway I gonna head to my house to pickup my car we'll meet at Rose House alright?"Kendall said as he inserted his key as he entered the portal as he was back at the alleyway

He then went back to his house as he grabbed the keys then went to the garage as he hopped in his black Toyota Sequioa as he went to Rose house. He exited the car as he knocked on the door as he saw his friends and crush there wearing there casual outfit

"Hey guys ready to go?"Kendall asked as they nodded as they went to Kendall's car

"Wow so this is your car Ken?"Travis said as Kendall nodded

"Yeah it is"Kendall said as they went to back as Kendall opened the back as they put their bags in the back

"Let's go already"Rose said excited as Kendall folded one of the seats as Hawk and Rose sat in the back as Kendall then fixed the seat as Astoria and Travis took the two passenger Seats in the middle as Joy took the passenger seat in the front as Kendall sat in the driver seat as they left for Kendall's house

"So Kendall I just want to know something?"Astoria asked sending a smirk to Joy who blushed

"Yeah what is it?"Kendall asked focusing on the Road

"Do you have a girlfriend?"Astoria asked as Kendall blushed

"No I don't but I like someone"Kendall said as Astoria smiled

"Really who?"Astoria asked as Kendall saw his house

"Oh look we're here"Kendall said changing the topic as his friends saw his house which was actually a mansion

"Wow"Hawk said as they stopped at the garage as they stepped out of the car and grabbed their bags as they went inside Kendall's house

"Welcome to my house guys"Kendall said to his friends as he saw his mom and dad

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad"Kendall said giving his parents a hug

"Hey son you gonna introduce us to your friends?"Thomas asked

"Yeah you already know Rose and Travis"Kendall said as his parents smiled

"How could we forget two people we consider family. How are you two?"Katherine asked Rose and Travis who just smiled

"I'm fine "Travis same

"I'm good "Rose said as Katherine sighed

"How many times have I told you to call me either Mom or Kat. Everyone one of you are friends of my Kenny"Katherine said as Kendall blushed in embarrassment

"Yes and same applies to me. You can either call me Dad or Thomas"Thomas said

"Yes now while you're here. I didn't seem to catch your names"Katherine said to Hawk,Joy and Astoria

"Nice to meet you I'm Hawk Snow White"Hawk introduced himself as Thomas smiled

"Grandson of Snow White right?"Thomas asked with a smile

"Yeah do you know her Thomas?"Hawk asked

"Yeah I do know her. She was the one who usually caught me and a friend of mine in a prank"Thomas said rubbing the back of his head

"I'm Astoria Rapunzel"Astoria said as Katherine smiled

"How is your mother dear? Still reading books?"Katherine asked amused

"She's fine and yes she is. She mentioned you actually. She said you actually come back to her home and read with her"Astoria said

"Yes me and her go back a long time ago. We were so obsessed with books with had no idea what was going on"Kathetine said as Joy stepped forward

"I'm Joy LeFrog"Joy said with a smile as Katherine squealed with glee

"Oh my gosh. You and Kendall would be perfect for each other"Katherine said as both Kendall and Joy blushed

"MOM!"Kendall yelled embarrassed as Katherine gave him a smile

"Well why don't you show them to the entertainment room since you guys will be using that room"Katherine said as Kendall nodded as they left for the entertainment room

 **(Entertainment Room)**

The teens arrived at the Entertainment Room which had a lot of sleeping bags placed in one half on the room and on the other half was a Flat Screen Tv with a Xbox 360 and a PS4 along with a Wii station hooked up to the TV with a table which was stack with pizza. In front of them was a couple of bean bags

"Welcome to the entertainment room guys"Kendall said as they set their bags on their claimed sleeping bags

"So what now?"Hawk asked as Kendall smirked

"Movie anyone?"Kendall asked as everyone sat on the bean bags as Kendall opened two boxes revealing a pepperoni and vegetarian pizza as everyone took a slice

"So Kendall how did you get a wicked house like this?"Hawk asked

"I have a career right now in Music"Kendall said as his friends were shocked except Rose and Travis

"Wait you mean you are a celebrity?"Astoria asked

"Yeah but I don't see the big idea is"Kendall said taking another bite of his pizza

"Well let's move on from that"Hawk said as Kendall smiled

"Now which movie are we gonna watch?"Kendall asked holding the remote as he pulled up Netflix

"How bout the new Beauty and The Beast Movie?"Rose asked excited as everyone agrees as Kendall pressed play as the movie started as Kendall grabbed a bowl of popcorn as they watched the movie

An hour into the movie. Kendall and Joy reached to get some popcorn but touched each others hand as they looked each other in the eye as they realize what they were doing and looked away blushing

After an hour later. They were able to finish the movie as Kendall set up the Wii as he held two controllers

"That movie was awesome"Rose said with a smile as Travis frowned

"I'm having mixed feelings about it"Travis said as Rose giggled as Kendall went over to them

"Alright guys we're gonna play Wii Baseball right now. So how are we gonna team up?"Kendall asked

"How about three teams of two?"Astoria suggested as the others nodded

"Alright how are we gonna do this? Choose a number from 1-3 then partner up?"Kendall suggested as the others nodded as in the end the teams were like this

Kendall and Joy

Rose and Hawk

Travis and Astoria

"Alright since I only have two controllers how are we gonna do this? Three way Rock-Paper-Scissors?"Kendall suggested as the others agreed as they went ahead and chose who will do it. In The End Rose,Travis and Kendall were the one who will do it.

They the played for a couple of minutes. In the end it was Rose who won as they designed their characters as they set up for the game. After a couple of minutes of playing they were in the final inning as Joy and Kendall needed one Home Run to win. All the bases were loaded as Astoria threw the ball as Joy hit it as it became a home run as they cheered as their friends came over

"Good game guys"Kendall said bumping fist with them

"Same guys"Travis said as Astoria grabbed her bag

"Hey guys. I'm gonna change into my pajamas"Astoria said as Travis grabbed his bag

"Alright there should be the bathroom in the room near my sleeping bag"Kendall said as Travis and Astoria went into two different bathroom as the rest set up for the game as Astoria and Travis came out after a couple of minutes

"Alright let's do this"Hawk said eagerly as they begin the game as in the end Rose and Hawk won the game as Kendall noticed the time

"Hey guys we might as well get ready for bed"Kendall said

They changed into their sleepwear as Kendall wore a pair of black pajama bottoms and a grumpy cat shirt. When Rose and Travis noticed this they couldn't help but contain their laughter as Kendall looked at them with a questioning look

"What?"Kendall said with a chuckle as Travis looked at him

"Really Kendall a grumpy cat shirt?"Travis teased as Kendall rolled his eyes

"Yes a grump cat shirt. Now let's get some sleep"Kendall said as they went to sleep

 **(Couple Of Hours Later)**

Kendall groaned as he opened his eyes as he saw Joy shaking him as he sat up

"Joy what's wrong?"Kendall asked as he saw Joy's terrified look as he saw it was raining outside as Thunder boomed

"I can't sleep since"Joy couldn't finish as another thunder boomed as she transformed into a Frog as Kendall kissed her as she turned back to normal

"You aren't use to thunder"Kendall said with a soft smile

"Yeah and I was wondering if I can sleep with you"Joy said with a blush as Kendall blushed

"Um...sure"Kendall said as he adjusted the sleeping to fit two as he grabbed Joy's and placed it over them as he saw Joy was already asleep as he smiled and followed suit

 **(Next Morning)**

Astoria,Hawk,Rose and Travis were looking at a pretty amusing scene for them

"So should we wake them up?"Travis asked since Kendall and Joy moved during their sleep as Kendall was laying on his back and Joy's head was using Kendall as his pillow as her head was on Kendall's chest

"Someone should take a picture"Hawk said as they took their phones out and took pictures as both sleeping teens woke up as they saw the position they were in as they separated and blushed

"Morning you two"Rose said grinning at the two blushing teens as they went on with their day with Kendall and Joy blushing up a storm when someone mentioned their little moment especially since Katherine was the main one who was teasing them

 **End**

 **Alrighty I hope you guys and girls love this first picture. As you can see the developing romance between Kendall and Joy. We also see their friends knowing about their developing romance. I'm gonna try to post as much chapter as I can but I'm not sure when I do be able to update but until then. Dragon Demon is signing out. See ya guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here. I'm gonna try to update at least once a month. So now I have planned out which chapter will feature a new animal Crystal. So let's do this. Also if you guys have any question don't be afraid to ask**

 **Disclaimer:Look at the first chapter**

 **Chapter 2:Dragon Race and Music Class**

It was the second day of class. After the sleepover the teens decided to spend the Saturday lounging by the pool. Right now Kendall was looking at the Crystal deep in thought

'How many Crystals are there'Kendall thought before he saw the time as he grabbed his bag.

He went over to the alleyway as he inserted the key as the door was shown as he stepped through as then began falling as his uniform appeared as he noticed his dagger was strap to his left thigh as he grab it as he saw the Dragon Crystal was in the hole as he put the flute like dagger on his mouth as he then played a tune

 **(AN:Think the tune when the Wild Zords from power rangers are summoned)**

Kendall then saw a silhouette of a black Dragon who then surrounded him before covering him in a black Dragon armor as he had a black helmet that was designed to look like a Dragon's head with a black visor. He had a black spandex like body suit. On his feet were black armored boots. On his torso was silver armor that had three claw like designs on each shoulder. Kendall looked over himself

"Wow this is cool"Kendall said as he grabbed his dagger as he then played a different tune as he saw Silver Dragons wings appear on his back as he then flew down safely as he saw the wings disappear.

"Now How do I power down?"Kendall asked himself before he touched the Crystal as his armor disappeared

"Sweet now to get to Dragon Class"Kendall said as he ran off towards the classroom

 **(Lecture Hall)**

All the students were listening to Snow White. Kendall sat beside Astoria as he began to listen. Few minutes in the lesson. Kendall was thinking what this had to do with Dragon Riding

"Pay attention students. Now for the Final question. What is the use of the scales of a Norwegian Island Dragon?"Snow White as Rose raised her hand as Kendall looked at her weirdly

"Rose you know the answer?"Kendall asked as Rose decided to answer

"I know"Rose said as Snow White looked at her

"Yes Rose?"Snow White asked

"To make Dragucci Shoes of course"Rose said as Kendall looked at her while facepalming

"That's right"Snow White said as Kendall shook his head

"Of course it has to be shows. No wonder you know"Kendall said with a chuckle

"Out of 500 Dragon facts and that's the only one you remember"Astoria said as Kendall had a thoughtful look

"I have no clue how this is gonna help us in Dragon Riding"Kendall said as Coach Beast walked

"I have to say you're right Kendall. Enough quizzes. That's why we're gonna be learning the right way. Up close and personal"Beast said as Kendall grinned completely missing Joy's blush seeing him like that

 **(Gateway)**

Kendall saw The Cinderella Family Dragon as they stood in front of it

"I am the Cinderella Family Dragon. One of regal academy five guardian dragons"The Cinderella Dragon said as Rose looked excited

"Pumpkin Seeds. This Is my family's Dragon. I gotta ride it"Rose said before Travis,Hawk and Kendall held her back

"Except Rose. We protect the gate from Earth to Fairy Tale land"The Cinderella Dragon said as Kendall couldn't help but think he heard Vicky say something to Cyrus

"We'll see about that"Vicky said as Coach Beast walked forward

"Now let's get to Dragon Riding. Everyone to the Arena. Move it move it"Beast said

 **(Arena)**

The six teens walked in as they saw a row of Dragons and Kendall saw a sleeping dragon as they tried to Ran towards it before Cinderella stopped them

"Wait my dear students. It is far to dangerous to go Dragon Riding dressed like that"Cinderella said as Rose had a thoughtful look

"I know I should have worn my Cap toe booties"Rose said as Kendall sweatdropped

"I don't think that's what she meant Rose"Kendall said deadpanning

"You need to protect yourselves with the Regal Armor of our school"Cinderella said as Rose walked forward

"Is that like Magic Armor and we all get some"Rose said as Cinderella nodded as they cheered

"Oh cool"Rose said excitedly as Kendall nodded

"It is pretty sweet"Kendall said with a grin as Cinderella walked forward

"You have to bathe in the magical breath of a forge dragon"Cinderella said pointing to the sleeping dragon Kendall saw earlier

"Cool enough Dearie"Cinderella said as she left as they group ran towards the sleeping forge dragon as Kendall saw one of his childhood friends lost in her own world as Hawk walked towards them

"So should we snap her out of it?"Kendall asked Hawk who nodded

"Rose Wake Up. Come on Know it all Astoria is trying to wake up a lazy forge Dragon. Not very heroic"Hawk said walking towards the group as the two followed suit

"Allow me"Travis said as he went to the tail

"Watch I have a way with Dragons"He said as Kendall scoffed

"And I'm the king of the world. Travis the last time you said that. You got tossed in the air because you jumped on the trampoline so hard"Kendall said as he watched Travis grab the tail as he pulled it up

"Travis I don't think that's such a good idea"Astoria said as Travis was flung towards Rose feet as she then began running towards the Forge Dragon as Hawk was looking at it before he side stepped as Rose jumped on the Dragon as it released a green smoke

The others looked at the smoke. Rose and the team walked out before Rose tripped on a stone as the others winced as they noticed something

"Hey where's Kendall?"Joy asked before they heard someone walking as they turned as they saw someone walking towards them.

 **(Think Hiccup's armor from How To Train Your Dragon 2 except the colors are gold)**

"Who are you?"Hawk asked as the figure grabbed the helmet and took it off revealing Kendall

"Woah man. It's just me"Kendall said with a grin as he hooked his helmet on the belt

"Sorry didn't recognize you with that helmet"Hawk said as Kendall waved it off

As they stood in front of the dragons as Coach Beast stood in front of them

"Now it is time to find out who are the real Dragon Riders"Coach Beast said as Rose looked over the dragons as she saw one

"That one"Rose said as she ran to it and jumped on it's neck. Kendall then saw it released some slim as Rose slid off

"You do not choose your Dragon. The Dragon chooses the Rider"Beast said as he saw his friends get approached by Dragons before he felt someone nudge him as he turned around and saw a Dragon

The Dragon had a black color scheme with a Silver underbelly. It had a multi-coloured lightning like patterns on it's wings as he saw it had Silver Eyes. The Dragon then began to look at him

"You're Kendall right?"The Dragon asked him

"Yeah. How Do you know that?"Kendall asked the Dragon who smirked

"Easy I can feel a bond that had happen before you even came here"The Dragon said as Kendall looked at him in shock

"What do you mean?"Kendall asked his soon to be Dragon partner

"Easy remember that time you felt energize like you could fight till you collapse?"The Dragon asked

"Yeah I was in Middle School then"Kendall said remembering that time

"That was the moment you felt you're magic. You couldn't use it yet but you felt it. That moment I also felt it. The bond was established before we even met"The Dragon said as Kendall grinned

"What are we waiting for them?"Kendall asked as his Dragon smirked before lowering it's head as Kendall climbed on

"By the way do you have a name?"Kendall asked as his Dragon retracted it's teeth before he showed it again

"Call me Toothless"Toothless said as Kendall grabbed his helmet and put it on

"Well then Toothless let's do this"Kendall said as he saw Coach Beast saddle his own dragon

"On your marks class. The race is about to start"Cinderella said as Coach Beast looked at them

"I'll be coming along to give pointers"Beast said as Travis looked at Astoria

"Meaning tell us what to do"Travis said as Kendall snickered

"Ready...Set...FLY!"Beast roared as they flew up into the sky

Kendall and Toothless flew in fluid motions as they flew effortlessly as if they were reading each other's mind. They just flew as Kendall and Toothless grinned. They didn't notice Coach Beast approached them

"Kendall excellent form and excellent control. If I didn't know any better I said you two were reading each other's mind. It seems like you and Hawk are the best in my class"Beast said as Kendall smiled

"Thanks. I think I'll just keep flying with my partner here"Kendall said as Coach Beast nodded as he left

Kendall and his partner kept flying until he heard a yell as he saw Travis fall before Coach Beast catch Travis before he toss him as Travis Dragon caught him. Kendall then flew beside Travis as he looked at him

"Everything alright man?"Kendall asked his best friend. Travis just looked at him then sighed

"I just want to be an artist Kendall. Is that so hard to ask?"Travis asked before Kendall patted Travis

"He'll come around"Kendall said before they saw Rose lost her grip as she fell before Hawk caught her as Kendall looked at Travis with a grin

"How long do you think before they get together?"Kendall asked Travis who smirked

"Probably next year at the most"Travis said as Kendall nodded before they noticed Coach Beast looking at them

"Nice Catch Hawk. That's a Dragon Rider"Beast said as Travis looked away with a huffed as Kendall sighed as he then flew faster before he noticed Ruby fainted as she began to fall as she screamed

"Did you hear something?"Hawk asked Rose and Kendall who was flying beside him as Rose shake her head in a no motion

"Nope maybe a bird?"Kendall suggested as he noticed Ruby bounced off Joy's Dragon as it shook

"Watch it"Joy said with fear as she turned into a Frog as her Dragon looked at her

"Honestly how can you expect to control a Dragon if you can't control that?"Her Dragon asked before he saw Ruby land on Cyrus Dragon as he then noticed he was beside Rose

They saw Rose Dragon as Kendall flew right beside it as Hawk looked at Rose

"Back on the saddle?"Hawk asked as he flew Closer to Rose Dragon as Rose stood up then jumped and landed on her Dragon's Saddle

"Pumpkin Seeds. I'm totally flying my real Dragon"Rose said as Kendall flew beside them upside down

"I'll say"Kendall said with a smirk as Rose looked at him in shock before shaking her head

"When are you gonna stop doing those kind of stunts?"Rose asked Kendall who smiled

"When I'm bored of it"Kendall said before they flew faster passing Vicky

"Hey can we go faster?"Rose asked before her Dragon flew faster as they passed Vicky

"That's a very Reckless Dragon. No one would care if it had an accident"Vicky said as she flew beside Rose and Kendall as she brought out her wand

"Pleasant Dragon Dreams"Vicky said before she used a spell on Rose's and Kendall's Dragon as they fell asleep as they began to fall

"Toothless wake up"Kendall tried to wake up his Dragon before he noticed Rose bringing out her wand

"Pumpkin Magic"Rose said as Kendall looked up as he noticed a pumpkin carriage before it turned back into a regular pumpkin as Rose Dragon was startled before both their Dragons stopped as they began to free fall

"Great. Gotta grab my dagger"Kendall said as he reached for his Dagger before he began playing the tune as his armor appeared before he played the tune to summon his wings as he saw it as he grinned.

He then flew to Rose as he caught her and began flying down gently before he let her down on her feet before he landed himself. Kendall touched the Crystal as his armor disappeared

"You alright Rose?"Kendall asked his childhood friend who nodded

"Yeah I'm fine"Rose said before they began to look around where they are

"So cool this must be from one thousand one nights"Rose said as Kendall nodded before they came across a wagon full of stuff

"Ooh stuff"Rose said as Kendall noticed something

"Hey I'm gonna check something out"Kendall said as he began to walk slowly towards the alleyway as he noticed some thugs robbing a woman. He brought up his dagger and played a different tune as he noticed a dagger like sword

 **(AN:Think the Drago Sword from Power Rangers Dino Thunder except the white is black and The gold is silver. The head at the hilt is a Dragon Head)**

Kendall then grabbed his helmet as he wore it as he saw it extended into sword mode as he fought the thugs as he gave the last back her items who thanked him. He then went back to Rose who had a genie flying in front of her

"Can we worry about your wishes?"The genie asked as Rose looked thoughtful

"Well I need something to wake our Dragons and a way to get back since I doubt Kendall can use his dagger to call out that armor of his"Rose said as Kendall nodded knowing his armor can't be called again

"Is there any way you would like to Travel?"The genie asked as Rose grinned

"I know"Rose said before saying her wishes

"Your wishes are granted"The genie said as Rose and Kendall flew on a magic carpet as they saw their Dragons sleeping and flying

"Sleep flying huh?"Rose said as she and Kendall used blew the dust into their Dragons face as they woke up as the Dragons saw their Rider

"You saved me?"Rose Dragon asked as Rose hopped on her Dragon's saddle

"I did it. Finally we're bonding"Rose said as her Dragon giggled

"Glad to see you're up partner"Kendall said with a smile as Toothless nodded

"Now How bout we win this race"Toothless said as Kendall grinned

"You red my mind"Kendall said as he hopped on the saddle as they flew off

"Come on the others are waiting for us"Rose said as they flew faster to catch up as they were able to catch up

Kendall saw all the other Dragons including their own team crash into the sleeping Dragon

"Come on"Rose said as they flew faster to catch their friends. Rose was able to grab Astoria hair after she extended it

"Nice Job Rose"Kendall said before he looked down and saw Joy began to fall as she slipped out of Astoria grasp

"JOY!"Astoria yelled out in worry as Kendall flew fast downward with his Dragon as they were able to catch her

"Got you"Kendall said as they flew up back to their Dragons as they flew to catch up as they saw the finish line

"There's the finish line"Hawk said as Vicky saw them

"No no no. You lazy loser"Vicky said as they were able to pass her and cross the finish line

"And the Dragon Master is coming in first"Hawk said

"But I'm the Dragon Master remember"Astoria said before Kendall zoomed past her and Hawk as they looked in shock

"Sorry guys but I'm the true Dragon Master"Kendall said as he crossed the finish line as Astoria and Hawk landed beside him

"Okay that was fast"Hawk said as Kendall grinned

"Kendall good job"Beast said as he handed Kendall his medal as Kendall looked at it then smiled

"Well that was fun"Toothless said as Kendall nodded as he saw Coach Beast hand his team their medals

"Yeah it is"Kendall said before his Dragon nudged him as he looked over as Kendall saw Joy as he chuckled

"You gonna do something?"Toothless asked as Kendall blushed but chuckled

"Yeah yeah I'm on it"Kendall said before he went over and kissed Joy as she turned back to normal

"That was Frogtastic"Joy said with a blushed as Kendall nodded as they look into each other's eyes. They then heard coughing as they noticed they weren't alone as they separated then blushed

"Well class you still got Music Class with Professor Aurora. So off you go"Beast said as they left for the classroom

 **(Lecture Classroom)**

They entered the classroom as they saw a guitar and two mics as they saw Aurora standing in front of them with a smile

"Welcome students to Music 101"Aurora said as everyone took a seat before she looked at Kendall who sighed

"Let me guess. You want me to demonstrate what this class is gonna be?"Kendall asked her grandma who nodded

"Correct. A true fairy tail Prince or princess knows how to sing to pass the time or to express oneself. Kendall how bout you and Joy so a duet"Aurora asked as both said teens blushed red as their team smiled at them

"Um...only if Joy wants to"Kendall said as he saw Joy get up as Kendall went up and grabbed his guitar

"What song?"Kendall asked Joy who blushed before she whispered the song as Kendall began to strum

 **(AN: Kendall singing,** _Joy singing_ , _**Both singing**_ **)**

 **(AN:Play Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran Remix)**

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

 _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like_

Joy sang as she looked at Kendall who looked back as they smiled at each other

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Joy did want to know Kendall better as Kendall thought the same as he joined in the song

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

 _ **I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

 _ **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

 _ **And your eyes look like coming home**_

 _ **All I know is a simple name**_

 _ **Everything has changed**_

 _ **All I know is you held the door**_

 _ **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

 _ **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

Kendall then began to strum again as he smiled at Joy who smiled back looking at him with Adoration and love

 **And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

 **And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

Kendall thought of the lyrics and now he thought about it. He would gladly open himself up to Joy

 **And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

 **The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

 **Taking flight, making me feel right like**

Kendall always felt nervous but didn't show it. He just wished Joy felt the same way about him as both then began to sing

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

 _ **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

 _ **I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

 _ **'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

 _ **And your eyes look like coming home**_

 _ **All I know is a simple name**_

 _ **Everything has changed**_

 _ **All I know is you held the door**_

 _ **And you'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

 _ **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

 _ **Come back and tell me why**_

 _ **I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **And meet me there tonight**_

 _ **And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**_

They remember their sleepover. They just wish they could just tell each other but couldn't. They didn't noticed everyone looking at them as they sang in awe

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _ **All I know is we said, "Hello."**_

 _ **And your eyes look like coming home**_

 _ **All I know is a simple name**_

 _ **Everything has changed**_

 _ **All I know is you held the door**_

 _ **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

 _ **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _So dust off your highest hopes_

 _All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

 _All I know is a new found grace_

 _All my days I'll know your face_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

As Joy finished both her and Kendall faces were close as they look each other in the eyes. They then heard clapping as they separated with blushes that could put a Rose to shame as Aurora walked near them as she was clapping

"That was marvelous dears. Now why don't you take a seat and I'll tell you about what you're gonna do next week"Aurora said as both Kendall and Joy took a seat as Astoria looked at both of them

"How were you able to sing that good? I know Kendall had a career in music but still"Astoria asked the two as Joy looked at her

"Well I'm in a band with frogs"Joy said as Astoria looked at her plainly before they shifted their attention to Kendall

"Well I gotten use to always setting the time for my voice depending on the tone"Kendall said before they turned back to Aurora who was telling them about their assignment

"Now class. I want you to pick two representatives for each team for in three days you'll be performing here in front of the staff of Regal Academy. Now you cannot use the song that was performed. So good luck"Aurora said before she walked off as their team stood up and went over to one corner

"Alright so who's gonna sing?"Astoria asked before they turned to Kendall and Joy as they blushed

"We already know who?"Astoria said with a smile "We are so going to get a perfect grade"

Both Kendall and Joy turned to each other. The others were smirking since they knew they were gonna get together this year.

"So...uh...Meet at my house tomorrow?"Kendall asked Joy

"Y-yeah sure I'll meet you tomorrow at the gate"Joy said. They then noticed their friends smirk as their blushed deepened

"So when's the wedding?"Travis asked teasingly as both blushed

"BRO! So not cool"Kendall said with a blush as the others laughed

"Speaking of which. My mom designed these shirts last night"Kendall said as he grabbed his wand as he used it as six shirts appeared

Rose:Pink Shirt with a Silver Shoe

Hawk:Blue Shirt with a Red Apple

Travis:Black Shirt with a Red Rose

Astoria:Violet Shirt with a Yellow Tower

Joy:Green Shirt with a Blue Frog

Kendall:Grey Shirt with a Black Spindle

Each one took their respective shirts as they turned it around as they saw it held one thing. Six Great Heroes was written on the back in gold

"What do you think?"Kendall asked them as they looked over their shirt

"This Is so cool"Rose said as she tried her shirt as everyone nodded

"Yeah we got our own team shirt"Kendall said with a smile as he brought out his phone as they took a picture

 **End**

 **Alright guys. The Next update is next month. So guys I hope you're ready for the next chapter. Now I have a challenge for anyone that accepts**

 **Challenge:I want you to do a Reading fanfic about this story.**

 **Anyone that accepts good luck. Until then Ladies and Gentlemen. I'll see you next time. Dragonic Demon signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here. I went ahead and updated one of my stories with two chapters. So I figured I would do the same here and every story. So let's do this**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Regal Academy in any way or form**

 **Chapter 3:The Swan in the Crystal and First Practice**

Kendall was on the side of the tower as he looked at Rose as they kept walking sideways since their back was on the wall

"How did you convince me to do this?"Kendall asked his Childhood friend who just looked at him

"Because I want to find Magister Rapunzel since Astoria is with her"Rose said as they slowly walked

"Magister Rapunzel"Rose said before she checked the Vine that was wrapped around her waist as Kendall checked his

"Rose are you sure there are safe?"Kendall asked worried checking the vine

"Yes now come on. MAGISTER RAPUNZEL"Rose shouted as they kept sliding towards the corner as Rose saw the window as she held on the Ivy Vine as she stepped on the floor

"Oh well. I'm pretty sure this is safe"Rose said before spun and placed her back on the wall as she regained her bearing as Kendall sighed

"Hang on. I'm coming"Kendall said before he placed his feet on the wall as he pushed and used the vine and landed beside Rose back first on the wall as they slowly walked over to the window as they look inside

"Astoria you're my granddaughter and I love you. I don't want to see you end up like me. Stuffed away in a tower her whole life"Rapunzel said as Astoria looked at her

"I was all so so lonely. I started talking to inanimate objects just got company"Rapunzel said turning to a stone head

"Isn't that right Horis? You understand"Rapunzel said to the stone statue as Astoria looked at her

"Granny"Astoria said as Rapunzel looked at her

"Anyway make time for you friends. A princess must be social. If she's gonna meet A handsome Prince"Rapunzel said as Astoria looked embarrassed

"Granny. I don't need a Prince. I can take care of myself"Astoria said embarrassed as Kendall held back a laugh as Rose tried to make Astoria notice her

"Oh and Speaking of being social. I'm sure you Remember little Odette. You two used to play with each other all the time"Rapunzel said as Rose leaned in as she waved at Astoria as Kendall held on to her to make sure she doesn't fall

"When we were babies"Astoria said as Rapunzel approached her

"Now that's quiere enough of that young lady. Odette is a lovely girl and you shouldn't have lost touch with her"Rapunzel said grabbing some books before looking at Astoria

"Need I remind you her grandmother the Swan princess is a dear friend of mine"Rapunzel said as Rose smiled widely

"You know the Swan Princess"Rose said before she lost her balance as she fell as Kendall fell with her as both Astoria and Rapunzel looked at them in shock as their hair stood up.

"Rose and Kendall what are you doing?"Astoria asked before Rose held the edge as she climbed up as Kendall ran on the wall and used the other side to hold himself as they pulled themselves up

"That is so cool. What is she like? Does she honk? Can she fly? Does she have feathers? Pumpkin Seeds do you have one of her feathers"Rose said as Kendall facepalmed as both Rapuznel looked at each other in nervousness as they let their hair down

"Yes Rose can i help you?"Rapunzel asked as Rose looked thoughtful

"Oh right. Sorry Magister Rapunzel. It's just that in class was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Everybody is waiting"Rose said as Rapunzel heard the chime of the grandfather clock as she looked at it

"Oh shampooflouis. Well it's hardly going to class at this point"Rapunzel said

"Oh my grade. Granny we have to go"Astoria said as her hair reacted with her as Rose fell as Kendall looked at her swinging side to side

"You alright?"Kendall asked Rose

"I'm okay"Rose said

 **(Classroom)**

Everyone was seated as Rapunzel was at the front

"Very well class. Let us begin. The bees guide to magical flora"Rapunzel said as everyone opened their books as Kendall looked at the size before opening it

"First let us review last night reading with a little quiz on materia"Rapunzel said as Astoria raised her hand eagerly as everyone looked at her

"How many leaves are found on a creeping douwalla"Rapunzel said as she looked over the class

"Oh. Me me me"Astoria said as everyone looked at each other

'Thank God I decided to read a little but I'm not gonna answer'Kendall thought as Astoria waved her arm around

"Anyone at all know the answer?"Rapunzel asked as she looked over the classroom concerned before Astoria used both her arms and hair waving them around

"I don't know whether to laugh or be scared"Kendall whispered to Hawk

"Both"Hawk whispered Back as Kendall chuckled

"Astoria again"Rapunzel said shaking her head

"47. 48 if it's a Tuesday"Astoria said reading her book

"Correct as Always"Rapunzel said sadly as her teammates looked at Astoria

"Gauntlets are reproved by the scent of"Rapunzel asked

"Camomile"Astoria answered as Rose looked at her in shock

"Which flower only grows"Rapunzel tried to ask before Astoria interrupted her

"Oak Lilies"Astoria answered

"What kind of"Rapunzel asked

"Harpemie"Astoria said as Kendall held a piece of paper with scores

"Kendall what are you doing?"Joy asked as Kendall looked at her

"Taking scores"Kendall said as both Hawk and Joy looked at him in shock

"How many?"Rapunzel asked

"11"Astoria answered

"What"Rapunzel said

"Cinnamon Sticks"Astoria answered before Rose began running her hand through the pages as she laid down from exhaustion as Rapunzel looked inside the book before smiling

"What is the Berrygone River Lotus?"Rapunzel asked as Sephora leaned forward before she fell over the table as both Rose and Travis looked at her concerned be foo re she stood up in her seat as she skimmed through her book

"I'm afraid you won't find the answer in a book Miss Rapunzel"Rapunzel said as Astoria looked at her in shock

"The berry bond river has only just been discovered. And has not yet been written in any text book"Rapunzel said

"What"Astoria said in shock

"As luck would have it. Not far away from the Frog Castle. There is a pond with perfect conditions for it. So for your assignment is to bring me a sample. Oh and keep it away from the Dragons they're terribly allergic"Rapunzel said as everyone stood up

"Good luck everyone"Rapunzel said

 **(Student Hangout)**

Kendall walked out as he went over to Joy and Travis who were standing near a bush

"Hi guys"Kendall greeted normally as the

"Hi Ken"Joy said as Kendall blushed at his nickname

"Hey Joy"Kendall said as he unconsciously held Joy's hand as she blushed

"Hey Kendall"Travis greeted him as he saw what Kendall did as he nodded in approval as Kendall blushed. They then saw Rose run over to the Bush

"Wow look at all the flowers they're so pretty"Rose said

"Maybe I can find one and surprise my mom tonight. Ooh Maybe that one. Ooh or that one. Ooh my mom would love it"Rose said as Joy and Kendall went over to her

"Oh my frog. That's my favorite too. The Purple StinkLily. It lets out a cloud of gas when it's happy"Joy said

"Maybe not"Rose said as Kendall thought of something as he saw Travis approach it

"Travis don't it may"Kendall tried to warn Travis as he smelt the gas as he coughed "let out a stink gas"

"Aww. It likes you"Joy said giggling as Kendall smiled at her

"This Is crazy. How are we supposed to find the Berry Bond when it's not in any books"Astoria said frustrated

Kendall, Joy and Rose went over to Astoria as they tried to make her feel better as both Kendall and Rose saw the Dragons land as Astoria thought of something

"That's it Dragons"Astoria said as Rose looked at her

"I know aren't they do cool"Rose said as Kendall facepalmed

"Rose what Astoria meant is that Dragons are Allergic to the flower"Kendall said as Astoria nodded as they left for the swamp

Kendall then heard some people talking as he felt his eye twitched

"So how long before do you think you get together?"A random student asked to someone

"Probably before the year ends"Someone answered as Kendall groaned into his hand

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW?!Kendall asked yelling as everyone looked at him

"YES!"They yelled back as Kendall blushed as he caught up with The others

 **(Frog Swamp)**

The group arrived at the swamp as they were walking as Kendall stopped as Joy knelt down as he did the same

"Family of yours?"Kendall asked as Joy nodded

"Hello Pete. Hi Martha"Joy said as they didn't notice Joy drop her wand

"Oh you're so cute Bloom"Joy said as they heard Astoria

"Hurry up you two"Astoria shouted as both teens ran up to catch up with them

"This is the perfect place for the Berry Bond Lotus. Now all we need is a way to look underwater"Astoria said as she looked at the water

"Oh sure let me just grab my"Joy said as she looked for her wand as her face turned into one of shock "Oh no my wand. I lost my wand"

"You what?Astoria asked as she looked at Joy in shock

"Without it. I can't control the turning into a Frog thing like at all"Joy said

"Even with some motivation. Like the face we're about to fail"Astoria said as Joy thought it over

"I guess that"Joy said as Astoria walked away while thinking

"Oh that just great. Even Rose can mostly control her magic"Astoria said

"It's a curse"Joy said as Astoria continued

"Have you tried meditation? Yoga?"Astoria asked

"It only happens"Joy tried to say before Astoria interrupted her

"When Huh?"Astoria asked as Joy looked nervous

"Randomly"Joy answered as Astoria looked thoughtful as Rose saw a bush as she went over to the guys

"Guys give me like 60 seconds and we'll meditate up the best idea"Rose whispered to the guys as they nodded

"Will do"Kendall whispered back as Travis gave a thumbs up and Hawk nodded as they acted casually as Rose hid behind a bush as Joy saw a Frog

"Well Hello there Cousin Julius"Joy greeted as Kendall couldn't help but sword that she heard vickie

"Well this ought to keep those dummies busy"Vicky said summoning her wand as she cast a spell on the Frog in Joy's hand as it glowed

"Ooh magic frog or maybe not. Oh no poor frog"Joy said as she dropped the Frog as it turned into a Swamp monster as it roared as the others looked at it

"Oh okay I can talk to frogs I can talk to this. I"Joy said as she turned into a Frog as she fell in the lake as the others ran to her as they saw the monster

"THIS IS NOT STUPENDOUS"Astoria shouted as Rose heard it big shrug it off

"Everyone take cover"Astoria said as Kendall drew his dagger as he and Hawk stood in front of Travis and Astoria

"No everyone get behind us. We'll take care of this beast"Hawk said

The Frog then used it's tongue as both teens kept dodging every one of the strikes as Kendall saw Hawk use Travis as a shield as the strikes Leo's striking Travis face before it wrapped around his arm as it pulled him up

"Why me?"Travis asked before they kept dodging

"Anytime you want to help?"Travis asked as Rose came out of the Bush as she saw the monster as Travis held his mouth open as Hawk brought out his wand

"Snow Magic"Hawk said as a White beam came out of his hand as it covered the monster hand in ice

"And the day is save or maybe not"Hawk said as the monster ran towards them as Astoria pulled out her hand

"Tower Magic"Astoria said as the monster feet was wrapped in Ivy Vines

"You got him"Hawk said as Astoria smirked before the monster got free

"Not my best work"Astoria said as the monster roared as Rose ran towards them

"Let me try. Light Magic"Kendall said as it formed a solid prison of Light as the others smiled

"Alright way to go Kendall"Hawk said as Astoria nodded

"That should hold him"Astoria said as the prison broke when the Monster broke free

"Or maybe not"Kendall said as Rose ran towards them

"Uh...What did I miss?"Rose asked as Kendall, Astoria and Hawk looked at her as Travis was swallowed by the monster

"Oh he did not"Astoria said as all three looked concern before Hawk and Kendall charged at him as Hawk jumped and tried to open his mouth as Kendall joined him

"Spit him out monster"Hawk said as him and Kendall tried to open his mouth

"Hang on bud. We're trying to get you out"Kendall said

"It stinks in here"Travis said before he got out of the monster stomach as Kendall jumped down as Hawk for pushed by Travis

"Astoria incoming"Hawk said before Astoria caught him with her hair as she helped Hawk get Travis as Kendall jumped up and helped Hawk as they pulled Travis out as Kendall backflipped on to the ground as he saw Hawk land on Astoria and Travis land on his face as he winced

"That's gotta hurt"Kendall said before he saw Travis get up and check himself

"I'm free. I'm Free. I'm free"Travis said before they ran away as the Frog jumped as it landed in front of Rose

"Eeee. Pumpkin Seeds. A real life monster. And look it's all moldy and gross. Just Like the stories"Rose said excitedly as she began poking the Frog

"That is so cool"She said as the monster opened it's mouth before Hawk tackled Rose

"Rose I'll protect you"Hawk said as Travis grinned

"It's payback time"Travis said as he brought out his wand

"Fury Magic"Travis said as a large gust of wind blew as Kendall, Astoria and Hawk shielded themselves with their arms as Hawk protected Rose as the monster flew up as it turned back to a normal frog

"Ta da"Travis said as Kendall saw Hawk holding Rose as he grinned

'Blackmail Material'Kendall thought excitedly

"That was Awesome"Rose said as Hawk helped Rose stand

"Hawk you totally saved me"Rose said as Hawk smirked as Astoria approached them

"Yeah nice job Hawk"Astoria said as Kendall approached the group as he put a arm around Hawk shoulder

"So does this mean. You and Rose will leave your life together Happily Ever After"Kendall teased as both teens blushed

"No besides it's all in a day's work"Hawk said as Travis looked shock as Kendall tried not to laugh

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"Travis asked shocked as Kendall went over to Travis and patted his shoulder

"Just ignore it Travis"Kendall said chuckling

"Anyway. Enough standing around. We gotta find that berry bond. Let's get it started"Astoria said as Travis walked to them depressed as Kendall laughed.

"I hope Joy isn't too mad about that poor frog"Rose said before she noticed something

"Where is Joy anyway?"Rose asked as Kendall began to get worried

"Uh...She randomly turned into a Frog"Travis answered pointing to the Frog Pond

"Which is a problem"Travis added as they began looking for Joy as Joy in her frog form tried to call her friends as Hawk had an idea

"Where is she?"Kendall asked worried as the others looked at him wit reassuring smiles

"Don't worry I know how we can find her"Hawk said as Kendall looked at him

"Which is how?"Kendall asked the blue haired teen

"I'll consult the magic mirror"Hawk answered going to the water as he looked at it

"Mirror Hawk aid us in our quest. Tell us how we may find our friend and Kendall's crush Joy"Hawk said as he smirked when he heard Kendall

"OH COME ON DOES EVERYONE KNOW?!"Kendall shouted blushing as his three friends laughed as Mirror Hawk appeared picking his nose

"Oh uh...Let's see. Well a kiss from a Prince turns her back right? So I guess you can kiss all the frogs. You'll find her eventually"Mirror Hawk said as Kendall looked shock

"Woah wait a second"Kendall tried to stop before Mirror Hawk disappeared

"Oh magic mirror. I thank you for your guidance"Hawk said as Kendall hang his head

"Hey wait all of them. There must be thousand"Travis said before Rose held out a Frog at him as he sighed

"You heard the magic lake face. Start kissing Princes"Astoria said as the three boys sighed as they each picked up a frog

"We aren't really gonna do this. Are we guys?"Travis asked as Kendall sighed

"I don't think we have a choice"Kendall said as he kissed the Frog

"Remember Travis this is for Joy the love of Kendall's life"Hawk said as Kendall eyebrow twitched

"You aren't gonna let that go are you?"Kendall asked as he saw his two guys friends smirk at him

They then began kissing the Frogs as they hoped off as the girls continue giving them frogs

"Keep kissing. I'm not gonna get a bad grade because of this"Astoria said as Kendall swore he heard Ruby

 **(With Vicky's Group)**

"Vicky turn me into a frog"Ruby said as Vicky looked shock

"What?"Vicky asked her teammate as Ruby looked at him

"This Is my chance to kiss either Hawk or Kendall"Ruby said

"Ruby we're in the middle of a scheme here"Vicky said as Ruby was daydreaming

"Frog kiss Hawk or Kendall"Ruby said as Vicky facepalmed

 **(With The Joy)**

The three boys continued to kiss Frogs as Joy found the plant as she went to it as she hopped out of the water as Vicky grabbed her

"Well well well what do we have here? The famous Berry Bond River Lotus perhaps for me?"Vicky asked smiling as she took the plant

"How sweet of you"Vicky said as she laughed as she threw Joy back into the River as she ran away

 **(With The group)**

Travis, Kendall and Hawk were exhausted from kissing the Frogs

"So many frogs"Travis said as Kendall fell on his back as Astoria helped Hawk stand up

"This Is a huge waste of time. What if Joy's underwater"Astoria said as Rose helped Travis stand up as Kendall stood up

"I know. I'll make a boat to search the whole pond. Watch this"Rose said pulling out her wand

"Pumpkin Magic"Rose said as a pumpkin appeared as she used her wand as it turned into a boat

"Woah"Travis said

"Great Job Rose"Hawk said as Kendall nodded

"I'll say"Kendall said as they ran towards it before Kendall stopped as Travis and Hawk followed suit

"Uh oh"Rose said as the pumpkin boat exploded as they were covered in pumpkin as Vicky went towards them

"Astoria guess what? While you were busy looking for sweet little Joy. You already lost. I already found the Berry Bond River Lotus and now you'll never will"Vicky said showing the plant as Astoria was mad

"Vicky's right I'll never be like her"Astoria said as Rose walked towards her

"I'm sorry Rose. You were right I got too caught up in my grades when Joy could be in serious trouble. That was wrong"Astoria said as Rose smiled as both of them hugged

"Alright Astoria let's get serious. Use that big brain of yours and come up with a plan"Hawk said as Astoria began thinking as she turned around and saw Odette

"Hey there Odette"Astoria said as Odette looked at her as Rose was behind her with her Jaw dropped as Kendall tried to close it but it just dropped again

"I know we haven't talked in a while but we can really use your help"Astoria said as Rose got out of her shock

"You're the Swan Princess Granddaughter"Rose said as Astoria was shock as Kendall sighed

"That is so cool. Can you fly? Do you have webbed feet?"Rose asled as Kendall looked at Odette's feet

"Seems pretty normal to me"Kendall said as Rose continued

"How did you get them in those boots? Please please tell me"Rose said excitedly as Odette giggled

"Oh it's you. After what you did I'd be happy to help"Odette said before she turned to Astoria

"I'm just glad you're talking to me again"Odette said

"I'm sorry. I just got so caught up in studying. I won't let it happen again"Astoria said before Rose smiled happily as they went over to the pond

"If you're friend is a Frog I can find her. I'll use my special dance to draw out all the creatures in the pond. She'll be the only one dancing like a human"Odette said as Rose looked excited as Travis remembered something

"We might need some music though"Travis said as he turned to Kendall who pulled out his dagger

"I can't play music that we need with this Crystal though"Kendall said before Odette looked at him

"Oh you mean. A Crystal like this?"Odette said showing a White Crystal with a Swan in it as Kendall looked at in shock

"Where did you find it?"Kendall asked as Odette tossed him the Crystal as he caught it

"I just found it when I was looking for the Berry Bond"Odette said as Kendall swapped the Dragon Crystal for the Swan Crystal as he began playing a soft melodic tune as Odette turned into a Swan

Astoria looked at Hawk who made a Ice platform as Astoria made a Plant Gazebo as Odette went up as she began dancing as Rose caught a feather as Rose began dancing before she slipped on the ice and fell in the pond. Joy came out as she began dancing as Rose saw her

"Oh over there"Rose said as Kendall saw Joy as he handed his dagger to Hawk who kept playing the tune as he slide on the ramp as he saw Joy jump as he jumped and got caught Joy as he kissed her as she turned back to normal

"Got you"Kendall said as they separated as they fell in the pond as Odette finished dancing as she turned back to Normal.

"Joy. JOY"Astoria said as Kendall helped Joy walk as Astoria went over to them as Rose handed Joy back her backpack as Astoria hugged her

"Thank goodness you're alright"Astoria said as Hawk and Travis walked towards them as Hawk handed Kendall back his dagger as he put it inside it's sheet

"I'm sorry everyone. I'll never forget that friends are more important than grades"Astoria said as Joy smiled

"Thanks for saving me you guys and for finding my wand"Joy said as Travis smirked

"Yeah especially since your Prince charming was the one who saved you"Travis teased as the two teens blushed then Joy noticed their clothes

"But you guys are a mess"Joy said as Travis looked at her

"And you aren't?"Travis asked as Joy looked at herself

"Oh I always looked like this. Live in a Swamp"Joy said chuckling before she looked at them sadly

"But any way I lost the Berry Bond"Joy said frowning as Kendall looked at her with a reassuring look as she smiled slightly

"Maybe not. Rose what's on your head?"Odette asked walking towards them

"My head?"Rose asked as Odette pointed towards the flower on Rose head as they looked at it as Rose pulled it off her head

"How can we be sure?"Astoria asked before Rose remembered something

"Ooh I know a Dragon. Dragons are Allergic to Berry Bond right?"Rose asked as Hawk smiled

"Okay leave it this to me"Hawk said as he whistled as the Groundkeeper Dragon landed as the girls looked in awe as Kendall approached him as the Dragon saw him

"Hey there great to see you"Kendall said smiling as the Dragon nodded

"Do you have any snacks on you right now?"The Dragon asked as Kendall shakes his head in a no fashion

"Nope sorry left them at the Arena"Kendall said as Hawk looked at the girls

"Coach Beast said I was so good at Dragon Riding. He let me train one"Hawk said as Kendall chuckled

"Same except he said I was a natural and I mostly train Wild Dragons"Kendall said smiling as the girls looked at him in awe as Joy looked at him with a smile

"Well I could do that. If I wanted to. If I knew how to whistle"Travis said as Rose rubbed the Flower on the Dragon as it sneezed as Rose smiled

"It must be the Berry Bond"Rose said cheerfully

"Woah that doesn't look like anything like the one I found. Vicky stole the wrong plant"Joy said smiling as Kendall grinned

"Now let's get back to school"Rose said as they hoped on the Dragon left for Regal Academy

 **(Classroom)**

"Now this is a surprise. Astoria and Odette's team turning in the assignment together"Rapunzel said as she took the Flower

"The Berry Bond River Lotus. You found it. I'm very impressed but next time I expect you to do as much without ruining your uniforms"Rapunzel said as Vicky entered the classroom

"You. You knew it was the wrong plant all the time. You tricked me"Vicky said as Astoria looked at Vicky

"Now why would we do something like that. There are more important things than grade you lnow"Astoria said as her team smiled

"Danger over. No wasting time. Study. Study. Study. Let's get it started"Astoria said as everyone took a seat and began reading as Vicky was left standing

 **(Later:Kendall's house)**

Kendall now wearing his Team Shirt and black jeans was waiting for Joy as he heard a knock as he heard someone knocking as he opened the door and saw Joy wearing the new shirt he gave them as it fit perfectly on her. She was also wearing a skirt with yellow and back striped leggings and a green jacket with short black sleeves as Kendall blushed

"Hey Joy. Ready to get to practice?"Kendall asked blushing as Joy smiled and giggled

"Yeah I am"Joy said as Kendall sidestepped as Joy walked in as Kendall closed the door

"Alright let's head to room and we'll get started"Kendall said smiling as they went to his room as he opened the door. Inside was a nice Queen Size bed. A nice deal with a Laptop. A flat screen and a game console. He also had his guitar on a stand. A beat maker and a Mic on a side of the room as Joy sat on the bed as Kendall sat on the chair near the desk

"So what song should we sing?"Kendall asked Joy

"How about we sing a love song"Joy suggested as Kendall nodded

"What song though"Kendall said thinking the of a song as he accidentally pushed a button on his Laptop as a song came on as Kendall grinned

"Oh my Frog. That song sounds amazing"Joy said as she closed her eyes as she listened to the song as Kendall picked up his guitar as he stopped his song as Joy opened her eyes as Kendall smiled at her

"Let's get started"Kendall said smiling as Joy blushed as Kendall thought she was cute when she blushed

 **(Couple Of Minutes Later)**

Kendall strum the final note as both teens fell into silence as they stared into each other eyes. Silver Eyes staring into Light Green Eyes. They then heard a snap as they looked where the sound came from and saw Katherine holding a camera

"I can't wait to show this to Mom"Katherine said as Kendall and Joy blushed

"MOM"Kendall yelled embarrassed as she left the room laughing as Kendall sighed as Joy giggled

"I think your mom is interesting actually"Joy said giggling as Kendall pouted as he heard someone knocking on the door

 **(Living Room)**

Kendall went to the door as he opened the door and saw Rose and Travis as he let them in

"Guys what are you doing here?"Kendall asked them

"We're here to see you and Joy practice"Travis said as Kendall blinked

"Yeah we're just done with our duet song. We were about to practice our solo songs"Kendall said as Rose smiled

"We're also here to see what your room looks like"Rose said as she ran towards his room as Kendall and Travis followed suit

 **(Kendall's Room)**

Kendall arrived at his room and saw Travis and Rose talking to Joy as he sat down and grabbed his guitar as the others looked at him

"Alright Joy you first"Kendall said as Joy nodded as she began singing

 **(Couple of Minutes Later)**

 _That I'm only up when you're not down._

 _Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

 _It's like no matter what I do._

 _Well, you drive me crazy half the time;_

 _The other half I'm only tryna let you know that what I feel is true._

 _And I'm only me_

 _Who I wanna be._

 _Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,_

 _With you._

Joy finished singing as she looked at Kendall who finished the last note as he smiled

'I just wish he feels the same way I do'Joy thought sadly as she smiled when Rose and Travis clapped as Kendall and Joy bowed playfully

"Thank you thank you"Kendall said smiling as Joy giggled

"Ladies and Gentlemen Kendall Taylor Jackson"Joy said playfully as Kendall began strumming

 **(Couple Of Minutes Later)**

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

Kendall finished the song as Joy looked at him lovingly as Kendall smiled at her

'Joy I just wish I can tell you how I feel'Kendall thought frowning but smiled

"I love that song Kendall"Joy said as Kendall looked at her lovingly

"Thanks"Kendall said as Rose and Travis grinned

"Right well we gotta get home. Have fun you two lovebirds"Rose said as Kendall and Joy blushed as Travis laughed as they left

"Kendall I need to head home. I'll take to you tomorrow alright?"Joy asked as Kendall nodded

"Get home safe"Kendall said as Joy nodded as she left them she kissed Kendall's cheek as Kendall was shock as he touched his cheek as he began to think

'I have fallen for her so hard'Kendall thought chuckling as he laid down on his bed

 **End**

 **Thank you guys for your continued support and I hope that no matter what happens. It really means a lot to me so guys I will continue writing these stories. Also a shoutout to anyone in the next chapter that can figure out what song they sang. The Dragon Army will stand strong. So do me a favor leave a Review and in the words of a famous YouTuber HIT THAT BUTTON LIKE A BOSS! DRAGONIC DEMON IS SIGNING OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon with the 4th chapter of the story. I just want to thank you all for your continued support with that being said. Let's do this**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Regal Academy in any shape or form. I only own my OC Kendall**

 **Chapter 4:A Giant Beanstalk and a Small Performance**

Kendall was running towards the Alley when he saw Rose carrying shopping bags of shoes.

"Rose come on we're gonna be late"Kendall said as they ran towards the alley

"How does anyone have Time for Heroism class when there are so many good show sales"Rose said as Kendall sweatdropped

"Rose I don't think they have that problem"Kendall said deadpanning as he grabbed his Key as he inserted it into the wall as the door appeared as they went inside as they began to fall as their uniform appeared

"Oohh Perfect I didn't have Time to change"Rose said as Kendall sighed as he looked at his childhood friend

"Rose we never change into our uniform"Kendall sighed as they kept calling as they kept falling

"SOMEONE SAVE MY SHOES"Rose shouted as Kendall eye twitched

"Rose what about us?!"Kendall asked shocked as they kept falling as Kendall saw the Groundskeeper Dragon caught Rose as he brought out his dagger with the Saan Crystal as he played the summoning tune

He saw a silhouette of a Swan as it surrounded him as his body and head were covered in White armor. His helmet was themed to the Swan as he saw his body was covered in White Armor with gold lines as he checked his arms and saw White with gold lines Forearm Guards. He saw under the armour he was covered in a black spandex suit as he saw he also had a White Cape with a feather trim

"This Is new"Kendall said as he saw he was almost near the ground as he played a tune. He slowly fell as his feet touched the ground as he pressed the Crystal as his armor disappeared in feathers

"Where's Rose?"Kendall asked himself as he saw the Dragon Let Go of Rose as she fell in a rose bush

"Ooh Soft Bush...Ouch Thorny Bush"Rose said as she stood up and looked around as the Dragon dropped her bags

"Hurry up Kendall and Cinderella. Class is about to start"The Dragon said as Kendall helped Rose get out of the Bush as they began running to class

"A hero is never late especially to Heroism class"Rose said before she tripped over a Frog as Kendall stopped and helped the frog up before going to Rose who landed on some flowers

"Hey who just leaps on flowers"The Flower said as Rose looked at the two flowers as Kendall knelt down

"Oh sorry"Rose said as one of the flowers looked at her angrily

"Sorry we're super delicate you know"The Flower said before the Other Flower saw a shoe as the flower got hit with one

"Oh hey it's raining...Shoes"The Other Flower said in surprise

"This is the worst day ever"The Flower said

 **(Heroism Class)**

The two teens arrived at class as it was about to begin

"For my exam class. You're gonna need you're thinking cap. Some heroic thoughts and an exploding Number 2 pencil"The teacher said as Kendall sat down like nothing happened as Rose sat down exhausted

"It's time for your take home portion for your test. It's so insanely dangerous. Only the bravest of you can succeed. You need to retrieve a Golden Egg from Beanstalk castle and have it in class by tomorrow"Wolfram said as the students gasped

"The eggs have shells made of gold but the till can be used to make spells so powerful. They even work on Dragons"Wolfram said

"Ooh I really want one of those eggs"Vicky said as Ruby looked at her in concern

"But Vicky that's super dangerous"Ruby said as Vicky looked at her

"I'm not going to fight the danger. I'm going to join it"Vicky said as they looked at Professor Wolfram

"Now the eggs spoil very easily. So you must get them back and in the Legendary Magical Container of Preservation"Wolfram said as he used his magic and made a fridge appear

"Isn't that just an old refrigerator?"Rose asked as Kendall blinked then nodded

"Uh..Refrige-what?"Astoria asked as Wolfram continued

"And to take notes. I supplied you with exploding Number 2 pencils"Wolfram said

"Exploding?"Travis asked before the pencil lit itself as Travis tossed it to a balcony as he blew on his hand as Kendall laughed

"Be brave class and remember if a Worm eats you"Wolfram said before Kendall stopped him and said

"Make it explode from the inside?"Kendall asked innocently as the others laughed

"No you get a Zero"Wolfram said as he left as they stood up

"So Dragon Arena?"Kendall asked as they nodded as they left

 **(Dragon Arena)**

The Team arrived at the arena as they went to the forge dragon

"No absolutely not. I've summoned to many Magic Armor today. I'm Tired"The Forge Dragon said

"We're not allowed to ride our mission Dragons without Regal Armor because we're still beginners. It's too dangerous"Astoria said putting a hand on Rose shoulder

"So then what? Climb the beanstalk?"Travis asked as Joy looked at him as Kendall sighed

"Nope too risky. I also don't have enough harnesses and rope to climb up that high"Kendall said as Rose pointed to a sleeping Dragon

"How bout this guy. He looks low key"Rose suggested as they went over to the Dragon as Travis looked at it

"Maybe too low key"Travis said as they mounted the Dragon once it woke up

"You worry too much Travis. This Dragon will get us there with no problem"Rose said as the Dragon flew them up the beanstalk

"Okay. I'll save my worrying for everything else that could go wrong"Travis said as they kept flying up

"Come on we get to fight a giant. Today's gonna be great"Hawk said as Kendall sighed

"Hawk if something bad happens. I'm blaming it on you"Kendall said as his eye twitched

"So how do we get in?"Rose asked as Kendall smiled

"Use Travis as a makeshift ram and bust the door open?"Kendall suggested innocently as Travis looked at him in shock

"You're not serious are you?"Travis asked as Kendall gave him a smile

"Maybe"Kendall said as he laughed at his Best friends face as Astoria looked at them

"Hawk is right. Now let's go be heroes"Astoria said as the Dragon landed as they got off as Kendall produced a Cabbage and fed it to the Dragon who nodded in appreciation as they went to the door as they looked at it in awe

"So how are we gonna get in?"Rose asked as Astoria stepped back and stepped on a bubble as she looked at it as she picked it up and smelled it

"This Is Salon Grade shampoo. Very expensive stuff"Astoria said as she let go of the bubble as it floated away as she followed the trail as Kendall saw it and followed her

"The trail of soap goes all the way around the castle"Astoria said as she saw the giant as she hid behind a bush accidentally knocking into Kendall who groaned as he held his head

"What was that for?"Kendall asked whispering

"Sorry but I saw the Giant washing his hair"Astoria whispered back as they looked and saw the giant dip his hair into the water

"Well that must be the giant everyone's talking about"Astoria said as Kendall nodded

"He doesn't seem to be any kind of harmful"Kendall said surprise as Astoria looked at him

"He may just be keeping up an appearance although"Astoria said as they turned to each other and nodded

"I thought Giants didn't wash their hair. We better go tell the others"Astoria said to Kendall who nodded as they went back to the others

 **(Tower)**

A humming could be heard as a chicken was shown looking irritated as the Harp flew in

"What took you so long?"The Hen asked

"Sorry I had to visit the little harps room but I delivered your message Master evil magic hen"The Harp said as the Hen smiled

"Ha everything is going to my insanely evil plan"The Hen said as The Harp looked shocked

"You have a plan"The Harp said in shock

"Of course I have a plan. HAHAHA"The Hen laughed before she swallowed a bug as she began coughing

"Oh I Swallowed a bug"The Hen said

 **(With The Group)**

The group was standing in front of the door as Rose looked at the group

"So now what?"Rose asked the Group as Travis pulled out his wand

"Now this. Watch me"Travis said as he walked towards the door before Hawk stopped him

"Don't be stupid there's probably a trap"Hawk said as Rose looked thoughtful

"Why would a giant need a trap?"Rose asked as she looked at Hawk

"Regal Academy Students constantly takes his eggs"Hawk said

"So it's a bad idea to blow down his door"Joy said as Travis walked forward

"Travis"Rose said as Travis looked at Hawk

"Afraid I'll show you up Hawk?"Travis asked before he used his wand at door as a gust of wind shakes the door

"NO TRAVIS DON'T"Hawk said as they fell in a hole

"Told you"Hawk said as Travis chuckled nervously

"Maybe the giant didn't hear that"Travis said as Kendall and Astoria looked at the hilt and saw the team as the two looked behind them and saw the Giant

"Uh oh. The giants coming"Astoria said as Kendall looked down

"We better get them out quick"Kendall said as Astoria nodded

"Looks like it's up to me to play hero"Astoria said as she laid on her back her hair fell down as Kendall played the tune on his dagger with the Swan Crystal as his armor came on as he played a different tune as a Rapier Sword appeared as he held it

The Rapier Sword blade was silver in color. The guard was good in color as the handle was white as he held it infront if him

"Quick climb up"Astoria said as Hawk jumped and began to climb Astoria's hair as Kendall held the sword diagonally

"Guys hurry up please"Kendall said as he saw Hawk climb out

"I got an idea Rose Joy hold on to my feet"Travis said as Kendall blinked as he looked at Travis

"Travis don't be a player man"Kendall said grinning behind his helmet once they climbed out as Travis was shock

"I would never"Travis said as both teens laughed as they saw Rose couldn't climb out

"Rose what's wrong?"Hawk asked as Rose held on to Astoria's hair

"Help a giant worm is about to ruin my shoes and possibly eat me"Rose said nervously as Astoria looked up

"Oh no then we get a zero"Astoria said as Travis walked towards Rose

"Hold on"Travis said as he tried pulled Rose up

"Tickle torture"Astoria said as she tickled the worm as Travis was able to pull Rose up as she bounced on a flower and landed on top of Travis. Astoria then went over to the door

"Over here"Astoria said

"What's up Astoria did you find a way in?"Hawk asked as Astoria used her hair as it grabbed a ledge on a tower

"You know this morning my Granny told me to lock myself in a tower so a hero can save me but I told my grandma I can be a hero. Grab on"Astoria said as they ran towards Astoria

"Is it me or are holding on to a lot of feet today?"Joy asked as Kendall looked at her as he shrugged

"Maybe"Kendall said as they were pulled up to the tower as the chicken was seen

"Now I got...They're gone. I knew these shoes will slow Me down"The hen said shock as the Harp look at the shoes

"But they look so nice and they make you look really tough"The Harp said

"Duh don't you think I know that?"The Hen said as The Harp saw the group

"You guys are putting all the circulation to my feet"Astoria said

"Ooh...They're heading up the tower"The Harp said pointing to the group

"The tower. Now I gotta run up all those stairs. I just had a huge bowl of chili"The Hen said as she kicked off her shoes as she began to run

"Already rumbling"The Hen said

 **(With The Group)**

The Group was standing on the window as Kendall made the Rapier vanished

"Everyone inside"Astoria said as they leaped down on to the ground

"We're safe"Joy said cheerfully

"For now"Travis said as Astoria faced the group

"Cool as Ice Astoria you saved us twice"Hawk said grinning

"How did you know about this Tower?"Rose asked as Kendall facepalmed as He and Joy looked at Rose

'Seriously how does she not know this...then again we've hardly know about fairy tales much"Kendall thought as he sighed

"She's a Rapunzel she knows all the towers"Joy and Kendall said at the same time as they looked at each other then blushed as they look away

"Kendall you're growing up man"Travis teased as Kendall looked at him

"Travis if you fell in love. You're never gonna hear the end of it from me"Kendall said smirking as Travis paled and looked away

"Yes That and I also look up. It's a giant tower hard to miss"Astoria said

"So where are the Eggs?"Rose asked as Astoria began to think

"Well as Joy is right as a Rapunzel. I know the tower layout. There's usually a Magic Egg room right about here"Astoria said moving a curtain revealing the room as it was filled with Gold Eggs

"Wow that's a lot Eggs can we just take one?"Rose asked as they walked inside

"We need a fresh one. Let's find the hen"Astoria said as they began looking around

"So how any idea how to find"Travis tried to asked before the doors slammed opened and the hen came out running towards them

"Never mind"Travis said as the hen stopped In front of them

"You...You saved me"The Hen said panting as Rose walked forward excited

"Ahhh...The Magic hen. Can you please make a Golden Egg for me? Please please just got me"Rose asked nicely as the hen was shock as Rose began to rub her stomach and hug her

"Uh...Rose I think she needs a minute"Hawk said as Rose looked at the hen

"Did you just Sprint up the stairs?"Rose asked

"No I've been trapped up here for like a hundred years. You just startled me and I've got Asthma"The Hen said as she fainted as the other teens stepped forward

"Uhh...Can we have a egg?"Rose asked as the Hen stood up

"Well I can just lay you an egg. Once we escaped from the giant"The hen said as the doors opened as the giant was shown as he walked forward

"Fee Fi Fo Fum I smell"The giant said as his hair swayed side to side

"Awesome"Rose said as Astoria stepped forward

"I know right. It's his shampoo"Rose said as Kendall looked thoughtful

"How can he be bad if he washes his hair?"Kendall asked as the others agreed with him

"No it's a wig and he only wears it to eat people. He's totally evil"The hen said as they were shocked

"Do we get run now?"Joy asked worried as Kendall looked at her as he shook his head

"No. We stay and fight"Kendall said summoning his Rapier

"Kendall's right. It's hero time"Hawk said as Rose ran forward

"Then let's see how he likes our explosive pencils"Rose said showing the pencil as it lit on fire as she let go of it as it exploded as Astoria ran for cover as the hen flapped her wings as the Giant fell on his butt as the others fell

"Everyone okay?"Hawk asked the others

"Good thinking Travis and Kendall. You cushioned our fall with your torsos. Thanks"Joy said as both Travis and Kendall tumbled out of the rubble wobbling a bit

"No problem"Travis said catching his footing

"You're welcome"Kendall said after he regained his bearings as Rose noticed something

"Hey where's Astoria"Rose asked as the others looked at her

 **(With Astoria)**

Astoria was hiding behind the curtains as she heard yelling as she took a peak

"You useless giant. Get up here you big oaf"The Hen said as the giant pulled himself up

"That's rude"The giant said as she began sniffing

"Now start sniffing. Smell something. What is it?"The Hen asked

"That would be me. It's called Old Evil"Vicky said walking through the door as Vicky turned to the giant

"So Master. I got your reply to your message"Vicky said before she turned to the Hen

"Actually I'm the Master. I've send the Harp. So here's the deal. You dispose of your classmates and I'll send you an egg"The Hen said as the Giant turned towards them

"That's mean. Those kids seemed nice and the one girl had beautiful hair. One of them even had nice armor"The Giant said as Astoria heard it

'Hey that's me'Astoria thought happily

"Silence or else you won't get the eggs you so desperately need"The Hen said to the Giant

"Yes Master"The Giant said as Astoria snuck off

 **(With The Group)**

The group was looking at each thinking of ways how to get a Golden egg

"We have to go back and attack the giant"Hawk said as they saw the Hen fly down

"Wait it's the Hen. Hi Hen"Rose greeted her as the Hen landed in front of them

"Quick we have to escape"The Hen said as they heard footsteps

"Hey that sounds like a chicken in Combat Boots"Rose said as the Hen looked up

"Wow it does but it's the giant"The Hen said as they began to run as Hawk stayed as Both Travis and Kendall pulled him outside as they kept running

"He's right behind us"Joy said as Rose looked behind her as she looked in front

"Hen will lay us an egg. Now all we gotta do is escape and get a perfect score"Rose said

"Astoria will be happy"Joy said as Kendall's eyes widen

"Where's Astoria?"Kendall asked the group as Travis stopped

"We have to go back. We forgot Astoria"Travis said as the doors opened as the giant walked out

"Uh...You were saying"Rose said as she kept running

"I'm sure Astoria fine"Travis said as they kept running as Rose saw the Pumpkin patch as she stopped

"Everyone stand back I've got this"Rose said as she brought out her wand as she waved as she points it to the giant

"Alright awesome smelling giant. Make my day"Rose said as she turned to the pumpkins

"Pumpkin Magic"Rose said as she launched the Pumpkins to the giant as the Giant are the pumpkins

"What are You doing?"Rose asked

"Pumpkins give me energy"The Giants said walking forward

"I'd like to see You try that again"Rose said launching more pumpkins

"Yeah Super Pumpkin Power"the Giant said eating the pumpkins walking more fast

"Rose stop helping"Travis said as both teens continued running

"Yeah"Rose said as they kept running as Vicky stood on the beanstalk

"Wow I'm gonna get a Magic Egg and be rid of that Cinderella at the same time. Being evil is so Awesome"Vicky said smiling as she brought out a vial and opened it as she poured down the contents as the beanstalk gained thorns

"Good luck getting down the beanstalk now"Vicky said laughing

 **(With The Group)**

They were still running as the Giant chased them

"I'm open to any ideas"Hawk said as Rose and Kendall stopped as Kendall brought out his wand

"I'm not gonna skate. Watch this"Rose said as she created two Pumpkin Rollerskates as the Giant stepped on it as he was about to fall

"How do you like that?"Rose asled aa they saw the Giants find his balance and began rollerskating

"Yeah Rollerskates"The Giant said as they began running as Kendall looked back as they saw the Giant go past them as the Giant fell down as the group found themselves flying

"Whose side are you on?"Travis asked his long time friend

"Hey we're flying towards the Beanstalk"Rose said

"Yeah but we're about to crash"Hawk said before Joy grabbed Travis and Kendall

"Travis, Kendall Quick Use your torsos again"Joy said as she pushed both teens in the ground as all of them landed on the two

"Awesome Torso save you guys"Hawk said as both Kendall and Travis groaned

"Bad Luck Beast"Travis said fainting

"Ugh I can't feel my upper body"Kendall said as the Hen helped the two stand up

"We're almost free. Quick slide down the beanstalk"The Hen said

"Sure"Travis said walking towards the beanstalk before Astoria came out and ran towards them

"No wait the Giant isn't evil. The Hen is"Astoria said panting pointing to the Hen

"That's crazy whoever heard of a nice giant and a Evil Hen"The Hen said as the others looked at Astoria

"Yeah what are you talking about Astoria?"Hawk asked

"Look at his hair. I mean really look at it"Astoria said as the others looked at the giant

"It's Beautiful"Rose said in awe as the others nodded as Joy wiped a stray tear as Kendall placed his arm around her

"You wouldn't hurt us would you?"Astoria asked as the Giant fell on his knees as she turned to the others as she pointed to the Hen

"I heard the Hen do a deal with Vicky. She's booby trap"Astoria said

"How do you Booby Trap a beanstalk?"Travis asked as Kendall and Travis looked at the Beanstalk

"How bout adding thorns?"Kendall suggested

"Yeah that's how. Now this we would have been totally doomed"Travis said as they looked at the Hen

"You tried to doom us? You're going to Pumpkin Prison"Rose said aiming her wand at the Hen

"No wait not Pumpkin"The Hen said as Rose trapped her inside a Pumpkin Prison as Kendall stepped forward holding his wand after his armor disappeared

"And just to be on the safe side"Kendall added as he used his wand as a light barrier appeared on the gaps between the bars

"No I'm allergic to Pumpkin. It gives me horrible gas"The Hen said as she began to fart

"Thank the Light I added those barriers in"Kendall said as the others nodded

"No wait I'm gonna pass out"The Hen said as she passed out as the others chuckled or giggled

"No what am I gonna do? The Hen's eggs used to keep my hair all shiny and bouncy"The Giant said as Astoria walked forward

"Maybe I can recommend some hair care products"Astoria said using her hair and handing the Giant some vials

"There made with Botanicals, Organics and A little Rapunzel magic"Astoria said as the Giant smiled

"Thank you. Guess I don't need this then you can have it"The giant said handing Astoria a Golden Egg

"Uh..Okay then how are we supposed to get down now? The Beanstalk is a nightmare knife slide"Travis said pointing to the beanstalk as Rose pointed to Astoria

"Well you are a Rapunzel let down your hair"Rose said excitedly as Astoria brought out her wand

"Oh no. Not again I'll have split ends for weeks. Thanks to the worms. This time we're taking the Ivy Train. Tower Magic"Astoria said as she used her wand and made Ivy Vines appeared as they held on to it as they went down

 **(Down The Beanstalk)**

They got off the Ivy Vines as Astoria held the egg

"Assignment completed team"Astoria said as they went over to her excited

"How many times did Astoria save us today?"Hawk asked

"I don't know but I'm glad I didn't have to hold on to any feet this time. That has gotten weird"Joy said

"Still you're a real hero Astoria"Rose said

"Well don't tell my Grandmother. Eww I think the egg is starting to stink"Astoria said as the others stepped back except Joy who smiled

"I think it smells Frogtastic"Joy said

"Then you hold it"Astoria said as she handed the egg to Joy gently

"We better give it to Professor Wolfram before it goes completely bad"Travis said as Rose smiled

"Leave it to me"Rose said walking to a clear area as Travis looked at Kendall

"How come I'm not filled with confidence?"Travis asked Kendall who remembered what happened last time

"Cause last time Rose said that she did a History On Shows for our Group Project in middle school"Kendall said deadpanning

"Pumpkin Magic"Rose said making a Drag Racer appear with Pumpkins for Tires

Rose hopped in as a Belt wrapped itself on Rose as she started the car

"That looks incredibly dangerous"Travis said as Rose turned to them

"It's incredibly dangerous. Do you want a A or not?"Rose asked as they hopped in as they saw their wasn't any room for Kendall

"Wait what about Kendall?"Hawk asked as Kendall felt his dagger shake as he grabbed it as he played a tune with the Swan Crystal

A White Energy appeared as it formed a Motorbike as Kendall saw the design. It was a 2018 Honda GoldWing Tour. It was mostly white with a gold accent as he rode it as his clothing changed. He still had his Jeans and Sneakers but his top was replaced by a White Tracksuit Jacket with Gold Lines as a helmet appeared on Kendall's lap as he checked it and saw it was White with Gold like Designs as he saw it had a Spinning Wheel on top of the Visor

"There's the answer. Let's go"Kendall said putting on the helmet as revved up the bike as they left for Regal Academy

 **(Regal Academy)**

The Group was racing down the bridge

"How do we stop?"Astoria asked who was holding on to the seats

"It's got a parachute silly"Rose said as she pulled a cord as a parachute came as it detached

"Guess we're gonna crash"Rose said as they crash through the door as Kendall stopped his bike

"Okay this is seriously getting out of hand"Kendall said as he revved up his bike as he spun around and followed them through the hole

 **(Courtyard)**

The Group crashed into the courtyard as Kendall followed suit as he stopped the bike as he checked in on the group

"Everyone alright?"Kendall asked worried before airbags came out hitting everyone as Kendall stepped back and winced

"Never mind"Kendall said as he didn't notice the egg land into Vicky's hand

"Awesome. Evil wins again"Vicky said as the Team groaned in pain

 **(Classroom)**

The group stood in a line as they looked at the Professor

"Sorry Professor we uh lost the egg"Rose said as Wolfram looked at them in shock

"Lost? This Is disappointing. You not only failed look at your uniforms! You hardly look the parts of heroes and I had such high hope for your team too"Wolfram said as someone put a egg inside Rose backpack

"Hey there nice Girl and Guy la la"The Person said as both Kendall and Rose turned and saw the Magic Harp as they looked at Rose's backpack and saw the Magic Egg as they looked at the Harp

"Shh...A thank you for imprisoning my old master"The Harp said as Rose took the egg as both teens turned and saw the Harp gone

"I guess I have to give you all a zero"Wolfram said

"Oh you can give us a perfect scores"Rose said holding the egg

"Cause we were able to get a Golden Egg"Kendall added smirking as Wolfram turned around and saw the egg

"Oohhh...We gotta get it inside the Legendary Container of Preservation"Wolfram said placing the egg inside the fridge

"We did it"Astoria said as Rose looked thoughtful

"Yeah but why is it such a big deal if the eggs go bad?"Rose asked as Kendall shrugged

"We may never know"Kendall said

 **(The Next Day)**

All the students were in the Auditorium as they were talking with each other as the staff stood in front of them as Aurora stepped forward

"Alright everyone listen up"Aurora said as the students turned to them

"Now it's been a couple of days since our last meeting. Now I just want to show our staff what you learned so far. So we're gonna have a showdown. It's boys vs girls. We'll be judging you on how you perform"Aurora said as Kendall turned to his team

"So what are the possibilities of us facing off against each other?"Kendall asked the others

"Pretty low"Astoria said as they turned back to Professor Aurora

"Now it will be a Team Battle. It will be shown who will face off So students I wish you luck"Aurora said as they watched students perform as it was the last battle

"Students this will be the Last performance of the day"Aurora said as it showed the team's

"For Team Boys. Kendall Aurora, Hawk Snow White and Travis Beast"Aurora said as they looked at the girls

"Wish us luck"Kendall said as they went up to stage as their clothes changed

Kendall now had a A White Shirt with a Black Star in the middle with a Black Jacket and his Black Jeans and Sneakers

Hawk now had a Red Shirt under a Black Blazer with Black Jeans and Red Sneakers

Travis now had a Black hoodie with a Green Shirt underneath it with Black Jeans and Green Sneakers

They stood on stage as they waited for their opponent team as they saw who they had to put perform

"And the girls team is Rose Cinderella Astoria Rapunzel and Joy LeFrog"Aurora said as they walked on stage shock

Rose's clothes changed to a Pinkish White Dress with Pink Boots

Astoria now had on a Gray Shirt and Black Jeans with a Gray Jacket and Black Sneakers

Joy now had a Green Shirt with a Blue Flannel Long Sleeve and Blue Jeans and Green Sneakers

"Now let's see who goes first. Remember we will have two duets first then a solo performance"Aurora said as it showed the boys going first

"Male Students you are going first. Good luck"Aurora said as the boys and girls huddled up

 **(With The Boys)**

The Boys were talking about what order they were gonna perform in. They figured someone will need to win the single performance

"So who's going first?"Travis asked them

"Well obviously either you and me or You and Hawk"Kendall suggested as Hawk thought it over

"Actually it will be me and Travis then Kendall will handle the final performance"Hawk said as the boys agreed to the plan

 **(With The Girls)**

The Girls were talking it over who was gonna perform after which guy.

"So who's gonna perform after which guy?"Joy asked them

"I have an idea"Rose said as the two girls looked at her

"We're listening"Astoria said as Rose grinned

"How bout of Travis and Hawk go first then me and Astoria will go and Joy will face Kendall"Rose suggested as the two girls thought it over

"It might work"Astoria said as they nodded agreeing with the plan

 **(Stage)**

Hawk and Travis stepped forward both holding Mics as the students cheered

"Ready guys?"Hawk asked as the girls cheered

"This is for all those Rich Girls out there"Travis said as Music began to play

 **(AN:Play Rich Girl by Big Time Rush. Also Hawk Singing,** _Travis singing,_ _ **Both Teens singing)**_

 **You're the kind of girl**

 **Who can wear anything**

 **And it looks like Versace**

 **You're the kind of girl**

 **That can make any car**

 **Feel like a Maserati**

Hawk sung walking forward as the girls cheered as he smiled at them as he walked towards Rose as he smiled at her

 **You can turn anything**

 **Into a diamond ring**

 **Everything that you hold**

 **Baby its solid gold**

 **You're the kind of girl that can have anyone you want**

 **But you want me**

Hawk sung walking away as Rose blushed as she regained herself as he and Travis met in the middle as they began to sing

 _ **We don't need to be rich girl**_

 _ **To feel so money**_

 _ **To feel so money**_

 _ **When I'm kissing your lips girl**_

 _ **It feels so money**_

 _ **And we have everything in the world**_

 _ **Yeah we're rich girl**_

 _ **Woah woah woah woah**_

 _ **Rich girl**_

 _ **Woah woah woah woah**_

 _ **Rich girl**_

Both Travis and Hawk sung as Travis walked forward as he continued to sing as the students cheered

 _You're the kind of girl_

 _Who'd be walking down the street_

 _Looking like you're on a runway_

 _You make hanging by the pool_

 _Feel like we're at the beach_

 _On a million dollar getaway_

Travis sung as he continued

 _You can turn anything_

 _Into a diamond ring_

 _Everything that you hold_

 _Baby its solid gold_

 _You're the kind of girl that can have anyone you want_

 _But you want me_

Travis sung as he walked back towards Hawk as both teens sung

 _ **We don't need to be rich girl**_

 _ **To feel so money**_

 _ **To feel so money**_

 _ **When I'm kissing your lips girl**_

 _ **It feels so money**_

 _ **And we have everything in the world**_

 _ **Yeah we're rich girl**_

 _ **Woah woah woah woah**_

 _ **Rich girl**_

 _ **Woah woah woah woah**_

 _ **Rich girl**_

Travis then stopped in the middle as he sang

 _A Dollar and a dream_

 _Can take us farther than you think_

 _We're a money making team_

 _Love is all we need_

Hawk and Travis stopped as they began to sing again

 _ **We don't need to be rich girl**_

 _ **To feel so money**_

 _ **To feel so money**_

 _ **When I'm kissing your lips girl**_

 _ **It feels so money**_

 _ **And we have everything in the world**_

 _ **Yeah we're rich girl**_

 _ **Woah woah woah woah**_

 _ **Rich girl**_

 _ **(To feel so money)**_

 _ **Woah woah woah woah**_

 _ **When I'm kissing your lips girl**_

 _ **And we have everything in the world**_

 _ **Yeah we're rich girl**_

 _ **Woah woah woah woah**_

 _ **Yeah we're rich girl**_

 _ **Woah woah woah woah**_

 _ **Rich girl**_

Hawk and Travis then stopped infront of the stage as they sung

 _ **You're the kind of girl**_

 _ **Who can wear anything**_

 _ **And it looks like Versace**_

 _ **You make hanging by the pool**_

 _ **Feel like we're at the beach**_

 _ **On a million dollar getaway**_

Hawk and Travis then stopped in the middle as they posed as they looked at their scores

Cinderella had a 7, Coach Beast had a 7.5, Snow White had a 7.5, Beauty had a 8, Wolfram had a 8.5, Lefrog had a 8.5 and Aurora had a 9

"Excellent performance gents you earned an Average of 8. Now Ladies you're up and good luck"Aurora said as Rose and Astoria stepped forward as Music Began to play

 **(AN:Play Rich Girl by Big Time Rush. Also Rose Singing,** _Astoria_ _singing,_ _ **Both Teens singing)**_

 **Someday I'll let you in**  
 **Treat you right**  
 **Drive you outta your mind.**  
 **Oh.**

Rose singed walking towards Hawk as she winked at him as he blushed as Astoria then continued

 _You never met a chick like me_  
 _Burn so bright_  
 _I'm gonna make you blind_

Rose and Astoria met in the middle as they sing

 ** _Always want what you can't have_**  
 ** _Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?_**  
 ** _Make you feel good_**  
 ** _As I whip you_**  
 ** _Into shape._**  
 ** _Yeah, boy, let's get it started!_**

Rose and Astoria walked over to the Boys as the sing and pushed the boys

 ** _Give it up_**  
 ** _You can't win_**  
 ** _'Cause I know where you've been_**  
 ** _Such a shame you don't put up a fight_**  
 ** _That's a game that we play_**  
 ** _At the end of the night_**  
 ** _It's the same old story_**  
 ** _But you never get it right_**  
 ** _Give it up_**

Astoria and Rose waved the boys bye bye mockingly as they walked off

 _ **Come a little closer, baby, baby**_  
 _ **Come a little closer**_  
 _ **Come a little closer, baby, baby**_

Astoria and Rose left the boys who were stunned at what they did as Astoria pretended to walk way as Rose singed

 **So, stop trying to walk away**  
 **No, you won't ever leave me behind.**  
 **No.**

Astoria then walked beside Rose as she sung

 _You better believe that I'm here to stay._  
 _That's right._  
 _'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine._  
 _Oh._

The girls then walked towards the boys as Rose took Kendall keys as he was shocked as they looked at them

 _ **Look at me, boy**_  
 _ **'Cause I got you**_  
 _ **Where I want you**_  
 _ **Isn't it so exciting?**_  
 _ **Will it shake you**_  
 _ **When I break you?**_  
 _ **Take a backseat, boy**_  
 _ **'Cause now I'm driving**_

Rose and Astoria threw the keys to Kendall who caught them as they walked towards the center of the stage

 _ **Give it up**_  
 _ **You can't win**_  
 _ **'Cause I know where you've been**_  
 _ **Such a shame you don't put up a fight**_  
 _ **That's a game that we play**_  
 _ **At the end of the night**_  
 _ **It's the same old story**_  
 _ **But you never get it right**_  
 _ **Give it up**_

Rose and Astoria walked off as Rose winked at Hawk as the students cheered

 _ **Oh, yeah**_  
 _ **Ah, oh, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

They went to the front of the stage as the Boys cheered as the girls cheered for them

 _ **Come a little closer**_  
 _ **Come a little closer, baby, baby**_  
 _ **Come a little closer**_  
 _ **Come a little closer, baby, baby**_  
 _ **Come a little closer**_  
 _ **Come a little closer, baby**_

Both teens then paused in the center as they sung

 _ **If you are my baby**_  
 _ **And I'll make you crazy**_  
 _ **Tonight**_

The Students cheered as they sung as they went over to Hawk and Travis

 _ **Look at me, boy**_  
 _ **'Cause I got you**_  
 _ **Where I want you**_  
 _ **Isn't it so exciting?**_  
 _ **Will it shake you**_  
 _ **When I break you?**_  
 _ **Take a backseat, boy**_  
 _ **'Cause now I'm driving**_

They pushed them as they sung the final verse

 _ **Give it up**_  
 _ **You can't win**_  
 _ **'Cause I know where you've been**_  
 _ **Such a shame you don't put up a fight**_  
 _ **That's a game that we play**_  
 _ **At the end of the night**_  
 _ **It's the same old story**_  
 _ **But you never get it right**_  
 _ **Give it up**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

The students cheered for them as they smiled as they looked at their scores

Cinderella had a 9, Coach Beast had a 8.5, Snow White had a 8, Beauty had a 8.5, Wolfram had a 10, Lefrog had a 9 and Aurora had a 10

"Congrats Ladies you have a Average of 9. So Boys can you comeback?"Aurora asked them as Kendall stepped forward as he took a deep breath as music began to play

 **(AN:Play Tonight Is A Fairytale by Big Time Rush)**

Kendall then slowly walked towards Joy as he sung

 _One night one place_  
 _One look at your face_  
 _I didn't know what to say_  
 _I was nervous a little, yeah_  
 _I'm dong my thing_  
 _You're doing the same_  
 _Come over my way_  
 _We can meet in the middle_

Kendall then looked at Joy as he smiled at her as he looked into her Light Green Eyes

 _I ain't worried about nobody else tonight_  
 _Let's pretend that there ain't no one else around_  
 _All that matters is that you're with me_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _Take my hand_

Kendall then began singing to Joy as the crowd cheered

 _And we'll go to a place like a fairytale_  
 _Let this magical night have a happy ending_  
 _Love is in the air_  
 _Feel it everywhere_  
 _I'm the king of the night_  
 _You're the queen by my side_  
 _Like a fairytale_  
 _Like a fairytale_  
 _Love is in the air_  
 _Feel it everywhere_  
 _I'm the king of the night_  
 _You're the queen by my side_  
 _Like a fairytale_

Kendall then smiled softly at Joy who smiled back as they continued to sing

 _I can't believe_  
 _Its happening_  
 _The girl of my dreams_  
 _Is right here with me, yeah_  
 _Wouldn't trade her for nothing_  
 _Not even the world_  
 _Did you play a little somethin'_  
 _For me and my girl 'cause_

Kendall then sung the part to Joy as he winked at her as he walked to the middle of the stage

 _I ain't worried about nobody else tonight_  
 _Let's pretend that there ain't no one else around_  
 _All that matters is that you're with me_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _Take my hand_

Kendall then spun around as he continued to sing as the crowd cheered

 _And we'll go to a place like a fairytale_  
 _Let this magical night have a happy ending_  
 _Love is in the air_  
 _Feel it everywhere_  
 _I'm the king of the night_  
 _You're the queen by my side_  
 _Like a fairytale_  
 _Like a fairytale_  
 _Love is in the air_  
 _Feel it everywhere_  
 _I'm the king of the night_  
 _You're the queen by my side_  
 _Like a fairytale_  
 _Like a fairytale_  
 _Like a fairytale_

Kendall sung the part as he looked at Joy as the crowd began to cheer more loudly

 _Oh_  
 _Yeah_

 _Take my hand_

 _And we'll go to a place like a fairytale_  
 _Let this magical night have a happy ending_  
 _Love is in the air_  
 _Feel it everywhere_  
 _I'm the king of the night_  
 _You're the queen by my side_  
 _Like a fairytale_  
 _Fairytale_  
 _Love is in the air_  
 _Feel it everywhere_  
 _I'm the king of the night_  
 _You're the queen by my side_  
 _Like a fairytale_

Kendall finished the last verse as he looked at Joy as he then looked at the scores as the crowd cheered loudly

Cinderella had a 8, Coach Beast had a 8, Snow White had a 8, Beauty had a 9, Wolfram had a 10, Lefrog had a 10 and Aurora had a 10

"Congrats Kendall you have an Average of 9. Which means your team has an average of 8.5. Girls you're up can you beat them"Aurora said as Joy stepped forward as Music began to play

 **(AN:Play Kissin U By Miranda Cosgrove)**

 _Sparks fly, it's like electricity_  
 _I might die when I forget how to breathe_  
 _You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be_  
 _Time stops like everything around me is frozen_  
 _And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen_

Joy looked at Kendall as she walked over to him as Kendall eyes softened as she sung the chorus as the crowd cheered

 _Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
 _Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
 _Falls right into place you're all that it takes_  
 _My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_  
 _When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
 _And all the questions I've been asking in my head_  
 _Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_  
 _Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Joy then kissed Kendall on the cheek as the crowd cheered as he blushed as both Travis and Hawk elbowed him grinning as Joy sung

 _Past loves they never got very far_  
 _Walls up make sure I guarded my heart_  
 _And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me_  
 _But no one no guy that I've met before_  
 _Can make me feel so right and secure_  
 _And have you noticed I lose my focus_  
 _And the world around me disappears_

Joy then smiled at Kendall as Kendall eyes widen when he realized what Joy was saying to him

 _Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
 _Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
 _Falls right into place you're all that it takes_  
 _My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_  
 _When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
 _And all the questions I've been asking in my head_  
 _Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_  
 _Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Joy walked towards him as she continued singing as Kendall felt his throat go dry

 _I've never felt nothing like this_  
 _You're making me open up_  
 _No point even trying to fight this_  
 _It kinda feels like it's love_

Joy then placed her hand on Kendall's face as he blushed as she sung

 _Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
 _Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
 _Falls right into place you're all that it takes_  
 _My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_  
 _When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
 _And all the questions I've been asking in my head_  
 _Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_  
 _Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Joy then kissed Kendall as The Crowd went berserk as they separated as Kendall blushed as Joy looked at the scores

Cinderella had a 10, Coach Beast had a 10, Snow White had a 10, Beauty had a 10, Wolfram had a 10, Lefrog had a 10 and Aurora had a 10

"Congratulations Joy you have an Average of 10. And the girls average is 9.5. The girls win"Aurora announced as the students cheered as Kendall looked at Travis and Hawk

"Joy gave me a kiss like a friend right?"Kendall said unsure as Travis and Hawk facepalmed at him

"You'll find out eventually"Hawk said as the girls hugged them

"Congrats guys"Kendall said smiling

"Thanks that was so cool"Rose said grinning as Kendall chuckled as he held his phone out

"Guys say Performance"Kendall said

"PERFORMANCE"The Group shouted as Kendall took the picture

 **End**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and the next update will be soon. So guys thank you for your continued support. Dragonic Demon is singing out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Dragonic Demon here with a new chapter. So school is coming up and I won't have much time on my hands to update. So some updates may be slow. So without further ado let's do this**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Regal Academy in anyway or form**

 **Chapter 5:A Fairytale Wedding and Attending It With A Date.**

Kendall was walking down a hallway as he saw a Flyer as he looked at it

"Seems there a wedding happening today. Let's see oh it's the Scheherazade Wedding"Kendall said smiling before he felt the earth shake slightly as he looked to his left and saw Princesses running towards him

"Kendall take us as your date"The Princesses shouted as Kendall pales and began to run

"WHY ME?!"Kendall shouted as he kept running as he bumped into Hawk

"Dude you alright?"Kendall asked helping Hawk up

"I'm fine but why we're you running?"Hawk asked as Kendall pointed behind him revealing Princesses running towards them.

"There's Hawk get him"A Princess said as both teens ran towards the Student Hangout

 **(Student Hangout)**

Students were walking around the Student Hangout as Astoria was walking around with Joy then she noticed that two members of group weren't at the Student Hangout.

"Hey Joy where do you think Hawk and Kendall?"Astoria asked Joy before the two mentioned ran inside as Kendall stopped by Joy as Hawk stopped beside Astoria as they

"Where were you guys?"Joy asked the two before Princesses came through as Kendall thought of something

"Sorry girls but I already got a date"Kendall said shocking them then they looked suspicious

"Who's your date?"A princess asked him as he began to sweat a little

"In all honestly. I was just about to ask her. Joy will you do me the honor by being my date to the wedding?"Kendall asked Joy who blushed

"Sure I would love to"Joy said blushing as Kendall grinned

"Thank you. I was kinda nervous"Kendall admitted to her as the princesses left as Hawk noticed Rose as he nudged Kendall

"Well we gotta head somewhere talk to you two later"Kendall said to them as they went over to Rose

"Don't tell me you're fantasizing about the Scheherazade Wedding too?"Hawk asked Rose before Astoria went over to them

"We don't have Time for that. We have to prepare for portions class"Astoria said as Rose looked at her

"Oh I can't wait to make a potion on my very own"Rose said before they turned to some flowers

"These flowers could be use for ingredients"Astoria said as Rose looked at it closely

"Ooo is that for a beauty potion?Rose asked as she sniffed the flower

"No uh..actually it makes hair grow in your mouth"Astoria said as Hair grew covering Rose mouth

"That one was my bad"Astoria said

 **(Potions Class)**

Doctor LeFrog walked on to the balcony of the Options class as he looked at the class

"Welcome to Potions Class. Let's start with the basics of mixing. Rose why don't you try first. Start with Cauldron Brewing"LeFrog said as Kendall paled as the Team looked at Rose who was shouting in glee as she poured a potion into the cauldron as it exploded

"Awesome an exploding potion"Rose said as she went over to the table and grabbed a Vial and pour in the potion

"Maybe you'll have better luck with Vial Mixing"LeFrog said as it exploded

"Cool another exploding potion"Rose said as she picked up a flower as she picked a flower and took off one of it's petal as it exploded

"Okay enough off of that. Now for your assignment. You will have to make a potion of my choosing"LeFrog said as he went over to Vicky's team

"Vicky a spell breaking potion if you will"LeFrog said as Ruby and Cryus groan in disappointment

"Fine tell me the spell and it'll break it"Vicky said as LeFrog went over to Astoria team

"If you want a pet at the yearly pet ceremony. Your Team must improve. You need a perfect score on your assignment. A summoning potion"LeFrog said

"Of course Doctor LeFrog"Aurora said as Doctor LeFrog walked off as they heard someone laughing as they looked and saw Rose laughing.

"Well at least your hair is improving"Astoria said as Kendall looked at her

"Really?"Kendall asked her as she shrugged

"Let's review the ingredients. Okay a soda glass of Snail Slime and a bag of Giant's gas"Astoria red from the book as Travis looked curious

"Giant's gas? So a bag of when Giant's get gas or a bag of really big gas?"Travis asked as Kendall shrugged

"I have no idea"Kendall said as Hawk turned to them.

"I'll go get them all"Hawk said leaving as they began brewing the Potion.

The Team holding the ingredients approached Astoria who was reading from the book as they poured in the ingredients into the cauldron.

"Yum looks like My breakfast"Joy said as Kendall looked at her curiously as he tilted his head as she blushed since he was cute when he looked like that.

"Almost done"Astoria said stirring the cauldron as she looked at Travis and asked "Where's Rose?"

Travis pointed to his left as Rose was fangirling over the Fairy Tale Kids

"Rose we need Fire Ants"Astoria said as Rose stopped

"On it"Rose said as she went over to them holding the Jar

"Be careful"Hawk said before Rose opened the Jar.

"Why there now even on fire"Rose said reaching in the Jar as she burned her hand as she ran holding her burning hand.

"Now for the most important ingredient Magic"Astoria said as she brought out her wand. As Rose was still running as a Ant landed in the cauldron as she looked at Doctor LeFrog and Joy.

"The potion should summon a small animal"Astoria said

"I hope it's a Frog"Joy said hopefully as LeFrog smiled at his granddaughter

"Me too"LeFrog chuckled as he and Joy did their handshake as Kendall giggled as he smiled at Joy.

"Give it a touch of magic Astoria"Hawk said as they approached the cauldron as it began to glow.

"Its working"Joy said as they took a look as it glowed

"Yeah looks perfect"Hawk said as the vial in Hawk jacket fell into the cauldron.

"Hawk what's that thing?"Astoria asked as a troll appeared.

"You summoned me. Will You marry me?"The Troll asked as Kendall eyes narrowed

"If I puke will it affect my grade?"Astoria asked as she turned around and began running as the Troll followed her.

"You no You are the love of my life. I made you a Tiara of toenails"The Troll said as the Princess ran away holding in her barf as the Troll chased her as he looked at another princess.

"Okay then you are the love of my life. I made a wedding gown out of my Pit hair"The Troll said as the Princess ran covering her mouth.

"Why are the princesses running away? Do they have to go potty?"The Troll asked as Astoria looked at him

"No you disgusting Troll. It's because you're repellant"Astoria answered as Hawk realized something.

"Repellent. Vicky? Where's Vicky?"Hawk asked as he saw Vicky stealing ingredients.

"I should have known. You did this"Hawk said as Vicky picked up the bag.

"Well you wanted Princess repellant. He's repelling princesses"Vicky said as she left as Hawk turned around and saw the Troll kneel down in front of Rose

"Marry me. I'll share my Rat Collection 50/50. I swear"The Troll said as Rose laughed then ran away from the Rats.

"Hold it Ugly. Take this"Travis said tackling the Troll into a bunch on options as the Troll became huge. The Students ran away from the Troll in fear.

"More Princesses. I want to marry the Prettiest one"The Troll said as the Princesses ran away in fear.

"Now what?"Astoria asked rhetorically.

"ATTACK"Hawk said charging at the giant as he punched at the Troll as Kendall looked at Travis.

"Ten bucks say he doesn't too any kind of damage and will only hurt himself"Kendall bet to Travis who grinned.

"You're on"Travis said to him as they watched Hawk hold his hand in pain as Travis handed Kendall ten dollars.

"I Can turn him into a Frog"Joy said as she brought out her wand and as a wart grew on the Troll's.

"A New wart. Yay I'm more beautiful. I should raise my standards. Hey who's that?"The Troll asked pointing to a Flyer as they looked at it.

"Scheherazade the story teller from one thousand and one nights. The best Fairy Tail teller ever"Rose said excitedly as the Troll sighed blissfully

"She's my one true love"The Troll said as Astoria opened the flyer.

"Well that's too bad. She's getting married right now"Astoria said holding the poster.

"Then I have to stop it"The Troll said determined as he leaped off to Town.

"Bad luck Beast we're definitely not getting pets now"Travis said

"No we are stopping that troll and fixing our potion cause I deserve a pet Griffin"Astoria said determined.

"Alright you know what that means"Hawk said to them as Kendall grinned

 **(Dragon Arena)**

The group ran in as they went over to the Forge Dragon as Rose kept Dragon Time.

" Dragon we need our Regal Armor"Astoria said as the Forge Dragon stood up

"Do you know how many Armor I conjured today. I'm tired"The Forge Dragon complained

"It's an emergency. Princesses to save"Hawk said pleaded as Rose stepped forward.

"No choice"Rose said smiling as Kendall paled when he saw that.

"Tickle torture"Joy added as they giggled and began tickling the Dragon as he let out a green smoke as their Armor appeared as they posed. Rose and Joy then saw towards them as they fell down in a pile as Kendall landed on his back and Joy landed on top of him.

"We got to stop meeting like this"Kendall said as Joy blushed.

 **(Royal Palace)**

The Troll arrived as he landed as a crack as the story teller backed up in fear

"Someone help me"Scheherazade pleaded as Hawk and Kendall jumped off their Dragons as Kendall summoned his Dragon Armor as it appeared on top as they landed. Hawk them brought out his wand.

"Snow Magic"Hawk said as a umbrella appeared as Hawk held it as he grinned at the story teller as More rocks began to fall as Kendall played a tune on his flute dagger as he speed off and saved the story teller before the Troll got her

"You alright?"Kendall asked her as she nodded.

"Nothing can stop me from getting her it's true love"The Troll said as Rose brought out a book

"Good I always have a copy on me. One thousand one nights"Rose said as Astoria eyes widen

"Good thinking Rose"Astoria said as Rose tossed the book to Scheherazade as she caught it.

"Read a story"Rose said

"Yes of course"Scheherazade said as she turned to the Troll.

"If I were to marry you. It's tradition to first tell you a story as the story tell began to tell a story as the group began to circle the Troll.

"Hawk and Kendall Yay!"Ruby said as Vicky brought out a Potion

"One berserker potion might keep things evil"Vicky said as Ruby flies past her knocking the potion out of Vicky's grasped.

"Wait a wedding. If I caught the bouquet. I might get married"Ruby said.

"No my spell breaking potion"Vicky said as it fell on the Troll as he began to melt.

"Guys that Troll is made out of potion. If it falls into the ground we fail"Astoria said as Hawk pushed a cauldron

"Got it"Hawk said as the potion returned to the cauldron. They then saw Scheherazade run past them.

"Great thinking distract the Troll with a story. What a brilliant plan"Scheherazade said as Rose looked at her confuse.

"Plan. I just wanted to hear you tell a story. Kidding"Rose said to her as she began to get nervous.

"Sorry I choke when I'm nervous. Like when I'm meeting one of my biggest heroes"Rose said nervously

"You're the hero. You saved me and my whole wedding"Scheherazade said. Kendall then saw Rose ripped off a page

"So cool a page from One thousand and one nights"Rose said grinning

"Right we still need to head back to Regal Academy"Kendall said as they left heading back to Regal Academy.

 **(Regal Academy)**

Kendall was waiting for his turn as he saw everyone got a pet. He couldn't help but smile at how Joy acted when she got her Frog.

"Well it's my turn"Kendall said bringing out his wand as he aimed it at the puddle.

"Come forth my partner...Ghost"Kendall said suddenly as a Eagle was shown wearing the Red Vest and Blazer. He was slightly taller than Hawk's owl

"Welcome back Bud"Kendall said as Ghost flew up to Kendall's head. He couldn't help but grin at that point.

 **(Later)**

Kendall now dressed in a Silver Prince Blazer with Black Slacks and Shoes as he grinned as he adjusted his Rolex Watch. He then heard someone as he turned around and saw the Hawk and Travis were dressed. They were in Sleeping Beauty Castle getting ready for the Wedding. Every guest has to wear Formal Clothing. Men have to wear a blazer and Women must wear a Dress and a Corsage.

"Shall we Gents?"Kendall asked them smiling.

"Let's"Hawk said as they went outside as they stepped into their Respective carriages as they went to pick up their dates.

 **(Cinderella Castle)**

The Girls were getting ready for the wedding. They were dressed in a formal dress. Blue for Astoria. Pink for Rose and Green for Joy. They then heard a knock on the door as they went over and saw the guys were there holding a corsage.

"Hello Rose"Hawk said as he went o tver to Rose and gave her a Pink Corsage. The two went over to Hawk's Carriage.

Travis went over to Astoria and handed her a Blue Corsage as they went over to Travis carriage. Kendall approached Joy holding her corsage.

"You look Beautiful Joy"Kendall complimented her as he handed her corsage. Joy blushed as she took it.

"You look Handsome yourself Kendall"Joy said as Kendall blushed as he held his arm out.

"Shall we?"Kendall asked her as Joy took his arm.

"Lets"Joy said as she and Kendall got in his carriage as they left for the wedding.

 **(Scheherazade Wedding)**

The three arrived as they found their seats as the wedding began. After the Wedding finished. It was time for the reception. The Group was charging happily when they saw Scheherazade walked over to them.

"How's everyone doing?"Scheherazade asked them as they smiled

"We're doing great"Astoria said to her as Scheherazade smiled at them.

"Well I need to ask a favor from Kendall"Scheherazade said to him as Kendall nodded.

"What do you need me to do?"Kendall asked the story teller

"Well I was hoping you could perform tonight. If it's alright with you?"Scheherazade asked him as Kendall looked at Joy.

"Joy If you don't mind then I would do it?"Kendall asked Joy. Joy looked at him smiling

"I don't mind"Joy said as Kendall grinned as he was about to get on stage as he grabbed a guitar. He then felt someone hold his arm as he turned and saw the Groom looking at him.

"What can i help you with?"Kendall asked him as the new Husband smiled at him.

"I need to ask a favor. I want you to sing a song about her. One that describes how I feel for her"The Groom said as Kendall grinned.

"I think I have the right song"Kendall said as he went on stage as He turned on the Mic as he looked at everyone.

"How's everyone doing?"Kendall asked them as they reacted positively.

"Well I'm gonna perform a song for the newly wed couple. This has been requested by the Husband"Kendall said grinning as he began to strum the guitar. Scheherazade looked at her husband shock as he smiled at her.

 **(Play Beautiful In White by Westlife)**

 _Not sure if you know this_

 _But when we first met_

 _I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

Kendall couldn't help but remember the moment he met Joy. He couldn't speak to her cheerfully because he was mesmerize by her. He then saw the Newly Weds began to dance as the crowd watch.

 _In that very moment_

 _I found the one and_

 _My life had found its missing piece_

Kendall and Joy began to think over their feelings and realized. They found the missing piece the were finding. They found it in each other. They just continued to watch the Newly Weds dance as the crowd smiled at them.

 _So as long as I live I'll love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

Kendall sang as he thought it over. He will gladly spend his life with Joy up to his final breath. Joy looked at Kendall as she thought the same as him.

 _What we have is timeless_

 _My love is endless_

 _And with this ring I say to the world._

They watched the Wedded Couple slow dance as Kendall and Joy thought one thing. When Kendall proposed their will love will be endless. Once they finally confess they love each other.

 _You're my every reason_

 _You're all that I believe in_

 _With all my heart I mean every word_

Kendall thought of the day he would say his vows to Joy. He would mean every word. Joy couldn't help but also think of the day. She would smile as she would smile at the thought of the life she had with Kendall.

 _So as long as I live I'll love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _So beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _And if our daughter's what our future holds_

 _I hope she has your eyes_

 _Finds love like you and I did_

 _But when she falls in love we'll let her go_

 _I'll walk her down the aisle_

 _She'll look so beautiful in white_

Kendall and Joy thought of the day their future daughter will have. Once they finally got together and Kendall will walk her down the aisle.

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

Kendall finished as the crowd clapped for him and the couple as he smiled.

"Thank you guys. To the Newly Weds. I would like to wish you guys a long and happy Marriage and no matter what May your love stay strong"Kendall said to them as he went off stage and went off to the group.

The moment they saw him. They clapped as Kendall bowed playfully.

"That was amazing Kendall"Astoria complimented as Kendall smiled softly.

"Thanks. It's been a song I've been practicing on for a while"Kendall admitted to them as they nodded at him.

"Well I still think it's beautiful"Joy said as Kendall blushed.

"Thanks and knowing us. Our future will always be bright"Kendall said to them as they nodded. They then went to their respective houses to rest.

 **End**

 **Well guys the next update will be in July. School here has officially started so updates may be slow. Until then Dragonic Demon signing out.**


End file.
